Soulful Yearnings
by one-blue-eye
Summary: After Deep Dark Vicki is alone. Both Henry and Mike have gone. Coreen is there for her when no one else is and becomes her anchor. Sometimes, when we need them the most, our friends conspire to give us what we need, whether we know it or not.
1. Soulful Yearnings C1: Black Fog

**_1-__ Black Fog _**

**.**

**W/C:** 1445

**CONTENT/WARNINGS/SPOILERS**: Hurt/Comfort, AU obviously, starts immediately after Deep Dark.

**SUMMARY**: Vicki struggles to survive after she is abandoned by both Mike and Henry. Coreen is there for Vicki when no one else is.

* * *

><p>.<p>

At first, she went through the motions of her normal everyday life. She went to work and then she went home.

But to Coreen it quickly became apparent that Vicki had lost her appetite. She simply forgot to eat unless Coreen put food directly into her hands.

Coreen watched in fear as Vicki's face became gaunt and hollow. Desperate to help her friend, she began sitting next to Vicki demanding that she chew and swallow. Vicki did as she was told – her mouth mechanically chewed the tasteless, unrecognizable lumps of sustenance.

As usual, while she was at work Vicki spoke to clients on the telephone. Often though, once she set the phone down on the cradle she couldn't even recall what had been said.

While at home, she sat on the sofa staring off into space until dryness made her eyes throb and burn. She was useless. She was empty. She couldn't remember why she even bothered.

She knew she wasn't acting at all like her tough, supercharged independent self. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she slept. She couldn't close her eyes because when she did the dreams would come.

The dreams brought the pain; the heart wrenching, soul tearing pain that tortured her until she woke up to her own piercing scream or a terrible moan.

She was left gasping for air, her heart hammering loudly in her ears and her skin covered in a thick sticky layer of sweat. She couldn't close her eyes. She couldn't stand her own skin. She needed a long scorching hot shower. It was the only thing that gave her any comfort.

And then one morning she just didn't get up, she didn't even think about going to the office. She'd finally found oblivion under the soft blanket that blocked out all light and sound.

Coreen waited – _patiently_ – until late afternoon for Vicki to show up. However, as the sun made its way across the sky, the pervasive sense of doom only increased until it became unbearable. Besides – her feet were killing her – a girl can only pace for so long.

She made her way to Vicki's apartment and even though she fully expected to receive a swift decapitation as reward for her concern…she gingerly let herself in using the emergency key.

She found Vicki huddled under her blanket, fiercely clutching a pillow to her stomach. Coreen knew it was only a matter of time before Vicki completely lost it and fell apart. She'd been waiting for it to happen. '_Well, here it is.'_

In her heart, she knew it would be preferable to the zombie state that Vicki had been stumbling around in for the past few weeks.

Vicki needed to allow herself time to grieve for all that she had lost. She had lost so much. But seeing Vicki like this…it was hard.

For weeks, Coreen had tried her best to be there for Vicki. She struggled to protect Vicki from her mother's daily calls. She actively avoided saying any word that might remind Vicki of her suppressed pain. It was like walking on thin ice in spring…terrifying…and utterly exhausting.

However, the dam had finally cracked and Vicki was leaking emotions that she couldn't cope with. Half the time, she wasn't sure if Vicki could even recognize the spectrum of emotions currently bombarding her. She couldn't imagine Vicki ever being this low before in her life.

Mike even called her at home once just to check on Vicki. He practically forbade her to tell Vicki about his call. Of course he said he was worried and he wanted to know if Vicki was alright. But Coreen wasn't about to lie to him just so _he_ felt better. After all, he was partly responsible for hurting Vicki and he should carry some of the burden.

Coreen's concern was for Vicki's wellbeing. Right now, Vicki needed her, needed something. She made her a pot of soup since it would be easy to warm up and required little effort to chew. It was as if Vicki's life force was seeping out of her. She couldn't even chew food anymore she was so weak and unwilling to care for herself.

Coreen had seen depression before but this was a new low. She turned up the heat and put on a pot of coffee before she approached Vicki's bed. She tried to imagine what her mother would do in this situation. She always made her feel better when she was a child by bringing a hot facecloth to her bed. Coreen sat down on the side of the bed and waited.

Vicki moaned softly. "Coreen what are you doing here?" Her voice sounded frail even to her own ears. Vicki did not want to move or think or do anything.

She felt the blankets slowly sliding across her skin. She closed her eyelids and squeezed them tightly shut to avoid the painful light that was sure to come. She relaxed when she realized that Coreen had left the lights off. Suddenly she felt a warm cloth on her forehead.

Normally, she would have shouted in surprise or something like that but at this moment the comfort she felt made her choke down an unfamiliar burning sensation. Her control weakened, her eyes misted and she let out a sob.

Coreen gently wiped her face with the cloth and assured her that she wasn't leaving any time soon. Vicki knew how lucky she was to have Coreen. She had never even told her how much she meant to her. She reached out for Coreen's hand and squeezed. It was all she could do to show her appreciation for Coreen's kindness.

Vicki's senses started to respond to the familiar scents wafting from the kitchen. She could smell fresh coffee and something spicy…her stomach clenched in pain. She hadn't eaten in so long. Slowly she made her body obey her mind and she sat up.

Coreen went to get her some coffee and told her to stay put. The mug felt sturdy and heavy in her trembling hands. It was a comforting sensation.

Coreen slipped away again and returned with a bowl of soup. Vicki gave that a try and at once felt so much better. They sat together on the bed propped up on pillows piled against the wall. She felt safe and was so grateful that Coreen wasn't trying to push her or rush her in any way.

Coreen was so glad she came over. Vicki certainly wouldn't have fed herself if she hadn't. Finally, Vicki started to regain some strength and some color in her checks.

Weak steaks of light could be seen through the open door. The sky was starting to dim as sunset approached.

Vicki started snickering and continued until it took on a hint of hysteria. "It is kind of ironic don't you think? I've become nocturnal just in time for him to leave. Oh, fate, you are a bitch. If I ever run into you in a dark alley…I'll …I'll probably trip over you! Ha!"

Coreen tried not to let concern show on her face. She just smiled and made her way to the kitchen table. '_I'm gonna need some help',_ she thought.

Normally, in a situation like this, the first person Coreen or Vicki would think to call would be Henry. Next, of course one would naturally call Mike. '_Well, Vicki my dear it's no wonder you are such an emotional wreck. Every man you ever relied on has walked out on you on the same day_.'

Coreen, certain she couldn't handle this situation on her own, struggled with what she should do next. As Coreen went through her mental list of people that Vicki had helped and been helped by over the last year she had to admit that the list of trusted friends was limited to one or two people besides Henry and Mike. She would have to do some research tomorrow while Vicki was asleep.

In fact, Vicki had naturally shifted to the same sleep-wake cycle as Henry…several months ago. At this point, Vicki had neither the intention nor the inclination to change anything.

The next day, Vicki declared that she would no longer be going to the office. Coreen knew everything reminded her of them. She couldn't do her job without remembering how she and Mike did the exact same thing last year or pick up something that Henry had given her.

The office was a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off and when it did, it inflicted unbearable pain. So until further notice, Ms. Vicki Nelson, P.I. would not be participating in life outside her apartment.

In Coreen's opinion, the only saving grace at this point was that it appeared that Vicki had truly reached rock bottom. And perhaps it was because she too couldn't imagine it getting any worse that Vicki actually started sharing things with Coreen. It was definitely the first time she had ever witnessed Vicki share anything personal with anyone…certainly the first time she spoke about her pain and fears.

Coreen continued going to the office each morning and took simple cases like spying on adulterous spouses and tracking down long lost Uncle John. Those things she could do by herself because Vicki had taught her how. She started asking Vicki case related questions in an attempt to involve her in her old life. Vicki didn't seem to mind working cases as long as she didn't have to leave the house, bathe, dress or move. So they started working cases in the afternoon and evenings at Vicki's kitchen table.


	2. Soulful Yearnings C2: Moving On

_**2- Moving On **_

.

**W/C:** 1388

**CONTENT/WARNINGS/SPOILERS**: Hurt/Comfort, AU obviously, starts immediately after Deep Dark.

**SUMMARY**: Mike finds himself enjoying Kate's company despite his self-pity and guilt.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mike moped around for a couple of weeks. He had lost his best friend but he had others, or so he told himself. He started hanging out at the police approved dinner and then the nasty lounge around the corner from the precinct.

He was a mess and his personal hygiene was slipping, a fact that neither his partner nor his captain hesitated to point out.

Four weeks after he walked out of that bastard's apartment and out of Vicki's crazy ass life he couldn't shake the feeling that he had made a mistake.

Over and over, he'd pick up the phone and dial her number but before the first ring he'd hang up. And every time, he'd chastise himself with a good amount of derision. If he had to be his own best friend, then so be it.

'_What am I… a fourteen year old girl? Get a hold of yourself_!' The inner shouting was nearly always accompanied by a slap to the head.

Once this started happening at work, on an hourly basis, Kate called him on it.

She'd had enough of his silent moping and alternating crankiness that had begun about four weeks ago.

He came into work one day looking like he hadn't slept and smelling like he'd been beaten up by a gang of sewer trolls or something. She'd asked him if he was ok, he wouldn't volunteer any information so she'd just let it go.

Based on his recent 'secret agent man' track record, she knew he wouldn't tell her the truth. It wasn't hard to guess that Vicki was somehow involved though.

She was his weak-spot and she always had been. But after four whole weeks of this and no signs of improvement she started to get concerned about her partner.

She started asking around the station to see if anyone had seen Vicki Nelson around but she came up with nothing. All signs were pointing to a serious fight this time. She knew better than to get involved, never mind get in the middle of one of Mike and Vicki's infamous spats.

One Friday night after a long painful shift, a group of them went to a local cesspit called The Hole to let off some steam_._ They were all in a bad way and Mike was worse than normal.

A long-time friend walked up behind Mike and slapped him on the back saying, "Hey Mike…how's it going? Haven't seen _Victory _around causing trouble lately…ha ha ha…What's up …you two at war again?" He stood there and leaned down to catch Mike's gaze and frowned at what he saw. "Ah. Sorry man. I didn't know." Then he slithered away.

The unnatural silence that followed and Mike's downcast face were confirmation to the gang that Vicki and he were indeed at war again. As Mike struggled to stand up from the stool he grunted, "I'm done. Going home. T..tomorrow."

Kate leaned in, grabbed his arm and then walked him to the door. She convinced him to share a cab home and told him they'd pick up their cars tomorrow.

The entire way home he kept insisting that 'he was fine' but she was a highly skilled interrogator and easily rebuffed his pathetic assurances. The cab stopped in front of his place and she passed the driver a twenty as she pushed him out the door.

"Come on, Mike. You've got help me. You are way too heavy. Have you ever considered losing some weight? After all, your partner should be able to carry you in an emergency…"

Kate was supporting most of his weight with her small frame by that point and she was struggling with the stairs. Half way up she had to stop and rest.

She made him crawl up the rest of the way on all fours while she spotted his backside with two hands in case he fell backwards. He mumbled periodically making sounds that approximated words but she couldn't really make anything out.

By the time they got to his apartment door they were both exhausted. She took the key away from him and pushed open the door. His apartment was a disaster, half eaten week old pizza lay on the floor and rank Chinese take-out covered the table.

The bedroom wasn't any better. It appeared that he had strewn his entire wardrobe about the room. Standing at the door, Kate glowered in disgust. "Come to think of it…" she mused, "this actually explains a lot about his recent personal hygiene problems…"

Unceremoniously, Kate dumped him face down on his bed and threw a disturbingly rank smelling blanket over his pathetic form. She was too tired to call another cab so after finding a relatively clean blanket and pillow in the hallway closet she went in search of the couch.

He woke to the blinding sensation of fire scorching the back of his eyes. He grabbed the nearest thing and covered his face. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep but Kate's insistent voice made that impossible. She basically dragged him off his bed and shoved him into the shower.

She turned on the faucet and then stood back. Kate had woken up an hour ago and had already had a shower. She was determined to straighten Mike out today once and for all.

The first step was waking him up and making him have a shower. His clothes were filthy so she pushed him under the spray fully clothed. She made sure the water was warm. She wasn't entirely cruel.

His shocked expression was satisfying though. He'd been quite an ass lately so as far as she was concerned this was fair play.

With a hand on his chin Kate forced him to look at her. Her voice commanded his attention. "Mike. Wake up. Have a shower. Put on some clean clothes. I'll be in the kitchen."

Clearly this was a ridiculous dream or a nightmare. '_What the hell was Kate doing here? What did they do last night?'_ His mind reeled. He stripped off his clothes and threw them on the floor. He scrubbed the filth off his skin and hair and tried to remember leaving The Hole last night.

Twenty minutes later, he still had nothing so he gave up and stepped out of the shower. He brushed his teeth and then realized there weren't any towels in the bathroom. He opened the door a crack and called out to Kate. "Kate could you please bring me a towel? There should be one in the closet." He could feel the slow burn creep up his cheeks as he spoke.

He sounded so humiliated. Kate took pity on him. She passed him the towel and put his mind at ease. "Mike, I slept on your couch. Nothing happened so don't freak out. I made coffee and oh…good morning."

"Oh thank go... thank you Kate." Mind you, he wouldn't have been that torn up if something _had_ happened but he would prefer remembering it.

'_Damn', _he thought_._ Kate was a _woman_ after all. He'd better make sure she understood what he meant. He told himself he could take care of that later. Right now he needed to find some clothes.

Over coffee, Mike finally confided in Kate. He poured out his anguish and Kate listened. The destructive effects of repressing his feelings for so long were revealed through every word and every gesture. She had very little advice to give but she did suggest one thing that made sense.

"You need to make that call, Mike. If you don't want to talk to her then at least talk to this Coreen girl. It sounds like she might be able to put your mind at ease."

Mike promised her that he'd think about it. They spent the rest of the day cleaning out his nasty apartment.

He woke up Sunday morning to a shiny fresh smelling apartment and he decided to make the call. Coreen was at home and very surprised to hear his voice. After a few minutes of polite small talk he bit the bullet and asked about Vicki.

She told him the truth. It was harsh and exactly what he didn't want to hear. Vicki had stopped going to work and she was extremely depressed. Before he could even suggest it, Coreen told him that he'd better not show his face unless he was going to stay for good. They both agreed that Vicki did not need to know he'd called and then they said their good-byes.

It wasn't the worst phone call he'd ever made but it was close. Over the next few weeks, he tried to put it out of his mind and he vowed he would move on with his life.

Mike began sharing his thoughts and feelings with Kate and she could feel his heart opening to possibilities. Their friendship grew and they began spending more time together after work. Their attraction for one another had always been just below the surface but now that Vicki wasn't standing between them it finally had a chance to flourish.


	3. Soulful Yearnings C3: Burning

_**3 – Burning**_

**.**

**W/C:** 4892

**CONTENT/WARNINGS/SPOILERS**: Hurt/Comfort, AU obviously, Het, Slash.

**SUMMARY**: Augustus and his family assist Henry during his transition. Henry's risky behaviour does not go unnoticed by an unlikely friend.

* * *

><p>.<p>

He left the very next night.

He didn't even stay to see to his possessions.

He hired a reputable firm recommended by Augustus to pack and move his things.

He packed a bag of personal essentials and things too dangerous to leave behind and he simply got on a plane and left.

Augustus had a temporary place set up to his liking and that was all he needed.

He walked onto the plane numb and broken.

He walked off the plane no different, only a little bit colder and more closed off to the world.

He shut down and had no intention of ever opening himself up again. He couldn't possibly imagine ever loving anyone ever again. He couldn't recall any of the love affairs that had touched his heart in the past. He couldn't see their faces in his mind's eye.

The first night, he sat in the dark, silent, with unfocussed eyes, seeing nothing. He felt nothing, no hunger, no pain and no joy.

The dawn finally drew near and he felt the exhaustion overtake him. Then came the tingling that normally drove him to shelter, yet this time he did not respond.

Augustus, known for his thoroughness, usually took every precaution to ensure his apartment was lightproof but he wasn't certain of this place. Heedlessly, Henry simply couldn't bring himself to move – whether the sun should come down upon his skin or not.

The sun crept up behind him as usual, swung its vicious club and then suddenly he was not. Losing consciousness was always like this - knowing you are about to be struck and then suddenly getting struck.

Like clockwork, sadistic clockwork.

He woke and immediately felt the physical discomfort one would expect after sitting against a wall for nearly twelve hours. He extended his senses and detected no scents or sounds within a ten meter radius.

The piercing ring of the house phone dragged his attention back to the room. It had to be Augustus since no one else had this number. It continued to ring while he dragged his weakened body across the floor. Henry picked up the phone, put it to his ear but said nothing.

"Henry? Are you there?" Augustus waited for his reply.

"Yes. I'm here." His hoarse voice had no power behind it.

"Henry, I am sending my niece Emma to escort you to your new residence. She will be there in thirty minutes. Is there anything that you need?" Augustus had never heard Henry sound so weak. He would instruct Emma to insist on taking him to feed before she left.

"Nothing… Thank you." He belatedly remembered his manners. He fumbled, dropped the phone to the ground then hung up.

Augustus called Emma and told her about his concerns.

Emma knew how to act around vampires as her family had always played this role. It was her calling and she had been groomed since childhood. Uncle had never sounded so concerned and he was very clear about her orders.

She had never been asked to do this before and she was uncertain how to proceed. She arrived at the safe house a few minutes early so she took the time to calm her breathing.

She also wanted to give the vampire a chance to hear her coming.

Henry heard the car pull in and then the beating of a single heart. He forced himself to stand up. He could hear the woman walking to the door. She knocked and then waited for him to answer. Henry opened the door and then stepped back to let her enter.

Emma introduced herself and bowed slightly at the waist. She asked him where his bags were and he pointed to the corner. Emma said she would take his bags to the car and asked him to wait for just a moment.

He was sitting at the table when she returned. She stopped in front of him and remained silent. She was trying to find the words to convey her message without enraging the vampire.

Henry could sense her hesitation and motioned for her to speak.

"Your highness, my Uncle Augustus has given me explicit orders and I am honour bound to follow them very precisely. I'm sure you know this to be true. I have also been ordered to insist that you ahh… comply…if you will forgive the word…as it is his and not mine…that you comply with his insistence that I ensure you are well fed before you retire this evening." She took a great trembling breath once she had said everything she had to say and then she waited for his reaction.

Henry sat silently, staring blankly in her general direction, without moving, unsure of how he should react to Augustus' demand for compliance. His old self would have flown into a rage and tossed her out the door for her impertinence.

But present Henry had no energy or desire to fight. He hadn't fed in two days now. He was weak from hunger and drowning in apathy. He wouldn't feed here though, not in this place, not on this woman and he told her so.

She nodded and motioned towards the door. Henry managed to drag his body up by leaning heavily on the table.

Emma made no outward indication that she saw his weakness and if she had Henry would not have cared. '_This may be worse than we feared',_ she thought.

It took just less than an hour to reach his new residence. Neither spoke during the drive. Emma found his assigned parking stall in the underground garage. She picked up his bags and walked slowly to the elevator.

As soon as the doors opened, Emma stepped out. She went directly to the master suite and placed his bags on a table. Immediately she opened the bag and began putting his clothing away. The remaining assortment of objects were left in the bag and carefully placed on the floor in the closet. Once she was satisfied that his personal items were where he could easily find them she went into the kitchen.

She found him looking out the great window. She stood across the room and asked "your highness would you mind if I helped myself to a glass of water?"

"Please help yourself Emma and I would prefer it if you called me Henry." Weary and needing to sit, he made his way to the plush leather sofa.

He ran his hand across the supple leather, approving of both the quality and the glorious color. '_Well,' _he mused, '_I must be feeling a little better. At least I haven't lost my good taste_.'

"Emma, won't you come here." His voice was but a whisper but she heard him. She stood in front of him holding two tall crystal glasses of water.

"Henry, I have brought you a glass of water. Will you take it?" She must follow her Uncle's directions. She also knew that the vampire must drink both water and blood. She approached him slowly and bent to her knee once she was close to him.

Henry smiled and took the glass. He was suddenly so thirsty. If Emma hadn't put it in his hands he would never have thought to drink the water. He felt like a man dying of thirst lying in a pool of clear drinking water, unable to nourish himself.

Her manner was respectful even reverential and he felt grateful to this family of mortals who looked after his kind when they were in need. Emma was one of Augustus' favourite nieces and he had told Henry about her wonderful achievements many times over the years.

He knew she was chosen today to look out for Henry for a very specific reason. Augustus had a reason for everything he did. Emma was to be trusted. That was the message Augustus sent.

Henry felt ashamed of his weakness but he couldn't bear to look inwards or even acknowledge the despair responsible for his current state just yet. He closed his eyes and knew he was going to have to make a choice. He would either need to feed from Emma or he would have to ask Emma to bring him someone willing to be fed on.

He sighed in resignation and finally opened his eyes.

She was still on one knee waiting for him to speak but something subtle changed the moment he opened his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat then began to race. Ostensibly, she was regally poised and composed. However, internally the woman must have been fighting a battle of wills.

He felt remorse for making her wait so long for him to speak. He tried to smile graciously to make her feel at ease.

She saw through his ruse and she looked down before clearing her throat. He spoke quickly so she could stop fearing the unknown.

"Emma won't you please sit here beside me?" He was pleased that she obliged him immediately. "I am a discourteous host. I apologize for my strange, rude behaviour. I'm not myself."

"Henry please do not think of it. I am here for you on behalf of the family. I will do your bidding." With the formal words spoken she could finally take a breath. She had to get him to agree. She had promised she would make sure he fed even if he became irritated with her and threatened her with physical harm.

The family had very specific obligations to a vampire in a state of transition as it was when they were at their most vulnerable. There were countless contractual clauses created to cover any eventuality that had ever occurred over centuries of cooperation between the family and the vampires of this treaty. This was how they kept the peace.

"Emma I ask you to keep your counsel and do not repeat my words. I am weak and I cannot command my body to leave this place. You must help me obtain blood. Do you wish to find me a willing …host?" He wore his shame plainly for her to see. He was trusting her with his life and he could hide nothing from her.

"If it is your wish … I will leave here and return with a willing vessel. Do you prefer to feed from someone … other than me?" She wasn't sure if he had specific dietary needs or if she didn't smell right to him. Regardless, she was getting the sense that he didn't want to feed from her.

"I…did not want to imply that you had no choice. It is your decision my dear. I would accept your offer, albeit reluctantly should you make it." He felt like a blundering child on a first date.

"Uhm—I have been told that you may have unique needs and I should do my best to satisfy them. Do I meet your criteria for blood? I am very healthy and I am A positive if that helps. I am sorry for my rambling but I don't know if I'm your type or maybe you need.."

"You are perfectly fine Emma. Please don't worry about that. I don't require anything other than your blood. I would not ask it of Augustus' niece. I wouldn't feel right. Please tell me honestly how you feel about this request. I won't drink from you without your consent."

"I..I don't mind. It's just that I've never been asked to do this before. I see you are not well Henry. Please don't be insulted by this observation. I only mean to say that I would be honoured to do my part to take care of you." She blushed as her mind began to imagine the sensation of his teeth and lips upon her skin.

"You are very kind. I am thirsty and I need your blood Emma. Will you sit closer to me? I promise to be as gentle as I can and I won't leave a permanent scar."

His hunger rose as she slid closer. He was still holding his glass of water and so was she. She took his glass and put them both on the coffee table. He admired her bravery and her kindness. He tried to keep the beast in check but he was starving. He saw the fear in her eyes as his teeth lengthened and his eyes became black pebbles.

She moved her hair away from her neck and titled her head to allow him access. He shook his head and took her hand in his. He didn't want to impose such intimacy on this honourable woman by feeding from her throat. He saved that for lovers or for a quick kill.

Tonight he simply needed blood and he would take it from her wrist. She was trembling but she smiled encouragingly. He brought her wrist to his mouth.

His smooth tongue swept across the thin sensitive skin above the vein he sought. His saliva would help numb the pain to come. He continued licking her tender skin until she leaned back into the luxurious sofa and closed her eyes.

He could smell the faint stirrings of her arousal so he bit quickly and began to suck. At first, he took her blood so slowly it drove him mad. He didn't want to frighten Emma so he waited for her response. She responded to his bite as every woman did.

She couldn't help herself. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep those awful sounds from slipping from her mouth. '_Oh, dear, goddess, please help me preserve what dignity I have left.'_

As he drank, her body began to kindle and she felt an inferno building in her core. This was not how it was supposed to happen! She had to be professional. She could not collapse in a quivering mess onto his lap. Try as she might, she could not fight the response her body demanded. She could feel the pressure of his lips wrapped around her wrist. His hands caressed her arm with the softest touch.

He made a deep guttural growling noise that both terrified her and excited her wildly. Even the distinctive sensation his razor sharp teeth made when he gently pulled away gave her pleasure.

Then he started licking her skin again. This time, she was already too aroused to control herself. She shuddered as her body completely betrayed her and she let out one final gasp.

The groan that followed was purely an expression of her mortification. She tried to turn away but he held her firmly in place.

"Sit. Please Emma." he gently soothed. "Don't be embarrassed by your own pleasure. It's a natural part of feeding. I feel pleasure as well and I'm grateful to you. Thank you for giving me life. You're so brave. Please don't feel embarrassed. I beg you."

Finally, she looked at him. She was thoroughly embarrassed and her entire body spoke this truth. He knew she was shocked by her reaction and it would take some time for her to accept it.

She simply couldn't speak. She covered her mouth with one hand and leaned forward. Suddenly, her thirst was overwhelming and at once she reached for the glass sitting in front of her. She had no idea how to proceed from here so she waited for him to guide them. She rubbed the tiny holes where his mouth had so recently been and she realized there was no pain. "It doesn't hurt at all and the holes are so small."

"It's the effects of my saliva. It has healing properties. Are you dizzy or lightheaded? I tried not to take too much but I fear I went too far. I suspect there is orange juice in the refrigerator. You should drink some. "

Thankful to have a specific task, she stood up slowly and made her way to the kitchen. She drank down an entire glass and then another of water. She went to the washroom and took a few moments to compose herself.

Now, she finally understood why her cousins always vied for this assignment. How could a woman resist this temptation? Her face heated as she marvelled at the fact that he hadn't even touched her. She could just imagine the sex. That thought made her have to stay in the bathroom for a few more minutes. She could hear him moving around the apartment so she went back to the living room in search of him.

She found him standing in front of his closet. "How thoughtful of you Emma! You hung up all my clothes and put away all my things for me. I feel much better now. Your uncle has done a fine job as usual creating a home for me. Please tell him this for me. It's getting late, perhaps you should go." He didn't want her to feel obligated to stay any longer.

"Actually, would you like some company for a few more hours? I am happy to stay and talk if you would like."

She really did want to stay but she had also promised she would watch over him until sunrise. She was told that he had experienced a great loss and he was at risk to himself.

Her uncle cared deeply about Henry and he would keep him safe. Henry sensed her determination to stay the night so he invited her to play some music or to watch TV.

He began unpacking his pencils and his current project. One by one, sketches were pinned to the board. He surrounded himself with familiar scenes from his past. They had provided him with solace in times of need. And right now, he needed to find something to hang on to.

He flipped through his sketch pad and found a portrait of Betty that made him smile. He put the sketch in the center where he could see it from every angle. The smile only lasted a few minutes though and then it was too much effort to force his muscles to make a happy looking face.

He went back to the living room and sat next to Emma. She was going through the channels in search of something funny. She asked him to choose a TV show for them to watch but Henry wasn't in the mood for TV at the moment so she happily turned it off.

Instead, she decided they should talk. She started to ask him questions and he answered them until he could no longer muster the energy to speak. She could tell he was exhausted and it was getting late.

Henry thanked Emma for her generosity and compassion and told her he would go to bed early. Emma reminded him that she would come tomorrow with the rest of his boxes. He walked her to the door and she said goodnight.

Henry made his way to the bedroom and discarded his clothes on the floor. He crawled under the covers and curled himself around a giant fluffy down pillow. The silence was overwhelming but he couldn't bring himself to do anything but lie there.

The next evening Emma arrived with his boxes. She introduced her sister and a burly cousin who would help unpack his belongings.

Tonight, Emma boldly took Henry's hand and led him to the sofa. She asked him to relax and to let them do all the work. He was the director and they were his worker bees.

Several times throughout the night she brought him a glass of cool water in one of his favourite crystal glasses. She stood at his side while he drank and then promptly took the empty glass from him.

Later that night, Augustus called to check on their progress. Henry could hear concern in his voice so he tried his best to dispel his worry. However, after a few minutes, Augustus abruptly changed the subject and told Henry that he was to choose one of the others to provide for him tonight. He would hear no argument. Henry quietly acquiesced and then hung up.

Emma came and found him and said she had something to show him. Again she took him by the hand and led him into the other room.

They had mounted his father's portrait on the wall and displayed his sword in the perfect position. They had used a photo of his old apartment as a guide to his tastes. He was pleased with the results and he tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. They were not fooled by his pathetic attempt to reassure them.

The rest of his art supplies and his larger paintings needed to be organized but he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet. So he told them to put it all in the corner by his desk. The three exchanged furtive glances and redoubled their efforts at engaging Henry.

Henry had slipped away and was standing in the sitting room adjoining his bedroom. Emma knocked on the door and entered when he gave her permission. She had a glass of water in her hand and she passed it to him. He was just standing there in the middle of the room looking so lost and so dazed. Emma suggested they bring the chaise lounge in here to make it more comfortable. He nodded his head so she disappeared at once. She quickly reappeared with her cousin in tow. He carried the delicate high backed chair to where she indicated.

After her cousin left the room, she led Henry to the chair and asked him to sit. He moved as if in a trance. She sat next to him and said his name.

"Henry? Do you like it here?"

"What? Oh yes, it's fine. Thank you, Emma."

"Henry, tonight you must choose my sister or cousin to feed from."

"Emma, I.." He was about to argue but then he broke off. He had no desire to go outside. "Tell me which one is willing?"

"They both are – that is why they came. So you should choose the one you like the best."

"You are all lovely. But you, I cannot drink from so soon. Your sister, is too jealous of you and I don't wish to cause an argument between you. Would you please ask your cousin if he will consent? If he does not he may leave and you can send me your sister. Is that agreeable to you sweet Emma?"

"I am only concerned for your welfare Henry. You do not have to worry about family squabbles. I only want you to do what makes you happy." With that she left him sitting on his chaise lounge and went to fetch her cousin.

"Cousin, he has chosen you. Do you consent?" Her cousin was more than willing and he gave her a quick hug before he went to Henry.

She and her sister put on a CD and sat on the sofa to wait.

Emma's cousin paused at the door and then walked up to Henry who was still lounging on the lovely chaise. He had always admired Henry for his kindness to his aunt and uncle. He was also a beautiful man. He bent down in front of Henry and cleared his throat. In a low voice, he asked Henry if he would like to lie down on is bed.

Henry was surprised by his question and by the underlying meaning behind his words. As they walked towards the bedroom Henry tried to remember this cousin's name but couldn't. "What is your name cousin? I'm sorry that I forget to ask."

"My name is cousin Aaron and I am pleased to provide for you." Aaron pulled the bedroom door closed. His sweet cousins did not need to hear or see this.

He had heard that Henry Fitzroy was a flexible man in terms of his lovers and he didn't intend on missing this opportunity. He made his way to the bed where Henry was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge. He stood in front of Henry and asked if he would like to lie down. Henry looked at him and smiled so Aaron climbed onto Henry's bed.

"Cousin Aaron, suddenly you don't seem very shy. What are you expecting from me?" Henry couldn't help but be intrigued by the eager distraction in his bed. He wouldn't refuse a willing partner but he would be careful with Augustus' nephew. He lay on his side facing the young man and looked into his eyes.

"Your Highness, I would be honoured to provide nourishment and pleasure for you if that is what you wish." He was keenly aware of Henry's body just a hands breadth apart from his. He didn't consider himself gay but he couldn't help the attraction he felt for Henry. Hell, he was willing to experiment a little. He tentatively reached out a hand and placed it against Henry's chest. He didn't know how else to tell Henry what he wanted.

Henry watched as the young man's emotions played across his face and then as he came to a decision. He watched as Aaron moved his hand towards his chest and felt the solid warmth of his touch. Henry moved nearer until their bodies were touching. He kissed him firmly on the mouth as he ran his hand down Aaron's arm. His fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt to expose his sensitive skin beneath. Cousin Aaron, he decided, was a sexy young man.

Aaron wrapped his arm around Henry's waist and pulled him closer. Aaron's blood was humming, calling out, drawing him in, but he took his time, allowing Aaron's passion to build. Henry's mouth was suddenly moving along his throat searching for the tender spot behind his ear. Aaron began to tremble as Henry nibbled his ear and then his neck.

Henry's roaming hands explored Aarons broad shoulders, caressed his smooth chest and then moved down across his sensitive ribs. His fingertips skimmed across flesh, leaving nerves raw and pulsing.

With his mouth he ignited sparks that travelled throughout Aaron's body and left him throbbing in anticipation. Henry enjoyed the ranges of his muscled stomach and his hand slid down until he found what he sought. With his palm he cupped Aaron firmly and stroked him through his thin pants. Henry gave what he could with his mouth, his tongue and his teeth. He wound his feline body around Aaron, surrounded him with sensation. When Aaron groaned and gasped, Henry bit down and began to suck. Henry took his fill and left Aaron relaxed and satisfied. They lay there content for a few moments and then Aaron sat up.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" He couldn't believe what just happened. Damn, he should be uncomfortable but he wasn't.

"Please help yourself to whatever you need Aaron." Henry sighed contentedly as Aaron's sweet, intoxicating blood pulsed through him. The young were always filled with such emotion. It enhanced the experience and made the blood taste even better.

A week passed and still Henry would not leave his home. Emma came every night bringing with her a different member of the family.

Several times she offered to take Henry to a popular local bar so that he could hunt but he had no interest.

And several times, to her dismay, she witnessed as Henry waited too long to seek shelter from the sun.

This was getting dangerously out of hand.

She had exhausted all her ideas and she couldn't wait any longer.

She had to ask for help.

The next day, Emma spoke with Uncle Augustus at length. She was worried that she had failed in her duty but he assured her that the situation was irregular to say the least. He agreed with her request to continue visiting Henry for the next few days.

Uncle Augustus planned on taking a different approach with Henry. He would make an official appointment and speak to Henry frankly. He had known Henry for so long that he was able to take certain liberties that others could not.

Henry opened the door to Augustus and smiled pleasantly. "Good evening Augustus. Please come in."

"Thank you, Henry." He followed Henry to the sofa and then deliberately scrutinized Henry from head to toe. "You look terrible."

Henry was so taken aback by this uncharacteristic comment that his normally controlled composure cracked, resulting in an open-mouthed gaping stare. "I… I don't know what to say."

Augustus chose his words carefully. "I have something important to say to you and I have no doubt that you will not like it."

Henry braced himself and nodded his head. "Very well, Augustus. Continue."

Augustus smiled graciously and delivered his carefully prepared line. "Should your death occur so shortly after this transition it would reflect poorly on my family."

Henry chuckled softly but Augustus noticed that the smile stopped short of his eyes.

"Henry, I have known you for over sixty years and I have never seen you in this condition. You must feed yourself. You must leave your home. I only have so many relatives my friend."

Again, caught off guard, Henry laughed whole-heartedly.

"You must seek out someone you trust to help you through this time. I am not refusing to help you but Henry I can only do so much. I will have to tend to other matters very soon."

Finally, Henry found his voice. "I know. You are right of course. We both know I'm not acting like myself."

"Let me contact a friend for you? There must be someone. In Toronto maybe?"

"No. No one." He closed his eyes.

"Henry? There must be someone." He leaned forward imploringly.

"There is one but I will contact her myself." He wouldn't look up.

"Very well, Henry but I hope you will follow through. I am very concerned. In fact, my whole family is concerned for you. And frankly I am getting tired of hearing your name every moment of every day…"

"Yes! Yes! Augustus…please… stop talking. I will take care of this." Plainly, Henry was exhausted. "Thank you for everything you have done. I will take up no more of your resources. Please accept my apologies."

"No apologies are necessary. We have always had a good business relationship and we are friends but I consider you closer to family. By the way, Emma insists that she be allowed to continue checking up on you. If I forbid her she will come anyways. I know her well." Augustus stood and went towards the door.

"She is just like you." Henry murmured.

"Good night. Please, you must find something to fight for." Augustus grasped Henry's hand and held it firmly.

"Yes, my friend. I will try." Even through the clever mask, Henry's face spoke of despair and pain.


	4. Soulful Yearnings C4: Succour

_**4 –Succour**_

**.**

**W/C:** 3428

**CONTENT/WARNINGS/SPOILERS**: Hurt/Comfort, still AU

**SUMMARY**: Betty answers Henry's call for help.

* * *

><p>.<p>

He knew it was still early enough to call Toronto but he procrastinated for another thirty minutes before dialling her number. His anxiety became stifling by the third ring. He was just about to hang up when she answered.

"Hello?"

"Betty? It's Henry."

"Henry! Hello my darling. How are you? I've missed you." Betty's day just became brighter.

"I've missed you too." He forced a smile so he wouldn't sound so pathetic.

"Is everything alright?"

He seriously thought about lying to her but he didn't. "No, not really. I'm not myself these days."

"What's happened Henry?" She put down her book.

"I moved to Vancouver a week ago. I meant to call you but it was very sudden. I'm sorry Betty." He felt like such a cad. He just now realized that he forgot to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry to hear that you've moved but Henry I am not angry with you. Tell me, why did you move? Why was it so sudden?" He wasn't usually so reticent.

"Betty, I… Some things happened and I just couldn't stay there any longer."

"Does it have to do with your friend Vicki?"

"Yes. That's one reason."

"Henry, you don't sound well. What can I do to help?"

"I..don't actually know. I promised Augustus that I would call you but I don't know what I need…I'm sorry, I should go..I…"

"Henry, don't hang up. Please, let me help you."

"Augustus has insisted that I …seek out someone I trust." He felt the sting of shame with each word.

She didn't even hesitate. "Listen, I have an idea! I have a few weeks of holidays coming to me and I'd love to visit your new place! How does that sound? Please say yes."

"I couldn't ask you to drop everything and come so far.." He raked his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Don't say another word. Henry, I miss you and I want a holiday. So please don't disappoint me." If she had to play dirty then that's what she would do.

"Thank you, Betty. You're always there for me when I need you. Why am I so lucky?" He sat down and let out a sigh.

"I'll be there late tomorrow evening. Is that soon enough?" Betty was already flipping through her contact list and began planning her trip as she spoke.

"Email me your arrival time and I'll pick you up at the airport. And Betty, I can't thank you enough."

"Henry, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you dear."

"I love you too."

He set down the phone and sank into the couch feeling relief flood through his body. He could make it through the night if Betty were coming. Why hadn't he called her sooner?

He tried to find something to do. He took out his pencil and paper but nothing would come out. He listened to his favourite musician but it failed to move him as it had before.

It was the first thing Emma commented on after she arrived.

"Good evening, Henry. I love this music. How are you feeling?" She desperately hoped for any sign of change, any improvement.

"You'll no doubt be pleased to hear that I've invited a dear friend to stay with me. She'll be arriving tomorrow evening. Her name's Betty and she's a wonderful lady. I'm sure you'll like her very much." Henry hadn't realized it but he didn't want Emma to stop coming just because of Betty arrival.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so glad to hear it. So, where is she going to sleep? Or is that too personal?" She hoped she wasn't being rude but she was sure that Henry hadn't given a moment's thought to the lack of bedding for his guest.

"I…pfeww..it's good that you're here Emma. How embarrassing. I don't seem to have a guest bed. What shall we do?" He rubbed his hands together vigorously in anticipation.

"Well, normally I would suggest we go shopping – _immediately_. But I am quite the shopaholic and shopping with me is not for the faint of heart." She was so excited by Henry's sudden burst of energy. She had to ensure it continued. "We could do some online shopping! I'm sure we can find a local place that will deliver by tomorrow evening … for a very large fee."

She booted up his computer and they started surfing for a suitable online store. Henry had fun watching Emma pick out an entire bedroom for Betty. Emma had never been given free rein to spend someone else's money before and it was clear that she was enjoying herself immensely.

She managed to book delivery and setup for 7pm which would give them plenty of time to have it ready for Betty. Emma would be there to supervise and ensure everything was perfect.

Betty's flight was scheduled to arrive at 1 am the following night and Henry's spirits were higher than they'd been in days.

Several hours into their shopping extravaganza, Emma quietly asked Henry if he had gone out today. He thought about lying, but he didn't.

Shyly, she asked him if he would like to drink from her. He rather liked Emma which made feeding from her comforting and safe. She felt affection for him but she had no desire to become his lover. Their relationship was simple and honest. He told her how he felt and the smile he received was the greatest reward he could've wished for.

Henry dressed with care and made sure the guest room looked perfect before he headed for the airport. He would make a quick stop on his way. Emma gave him the name of a seedy bar near the airport. It was loud, crowded and dark allowing him to find a snack in mere minutes.

Betty was overjoyed to see him and at first sight she flew into his arms. Her presence was so uplifting that he wore a silly grin on his face the entire way home. He didn't hesitate to confide in her. "Tonight was the first time that I've left my apartment Betty. It was the first time that I fed myself in over a week."

She couldn't help but gasp. "Oh, Henry! What has _happened_ to you?"

"I feel as though my heart has been ripped out and I don't know how to live this way. To make matters worse, I have very little will to do anything at all. I've lived a long time Betty, I have seen dear friends fall into depression and I have struggled to help them. But I have never really understood. Not until now. I am being smothered by an enormous black cloud that follows me around every moment that I am awake. I feel so little. And when I do feel, it is fleeting. I am so glad you came, Betty. I feel wretched."

He tried to maintain his composure but he couldn't endure the strain of carrying such a great burden any longer. Betty held him and spoke soothing words until he stopped trembling. After a time, he stood up and took her hand.

"Come, I have something to show you." He took her to the guest bedroom and explained how it came to be in the last 24 hours. He told her about his new friend Emma and all that she had done for him.

He didn't want to stop touching Betty. He either had his arm around her or he touched her hand but he didn't want to be cut off from her soothing comfort. She seemed to understand instinctively because she maintained contact as well.

"Betty, can I ask a favour of you? Would you please hold me until I fall asleep? I just need to be held."

"Anything for you, my darling." She put on her fluffy nightgown and he put on his red silk pants and then they held each other until he fell asleep. Afterwards, Betty went to the guest bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Betty stayed with Henry for three weeks. Each day, she helped Henry talk about what happened with Vicki. However, as time passed her concern for him did not diminish. It became apparent to her at least, that he wasn't aware how deep his feelings for Vicki ran. Betty could see no way forward for Henry unless found a way to be reunited with Vicki.

On several occasions, she managed to get him out of the apartment. Emma accompanied them twice at Henry's insistence. He wanted his friends new and old, to meet. They even went to the theatre which was one of his favourite things to do but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't maintain the smile on his face.

Betty knew him well and she wasn't fooled by his bravado. When they got back to his apartment she led him out onto the balcony. They sat on plush lounge chairs while she sipped her wine.

"Henry, why haven't you unpacked your paintings?"

"I haven't felt like it."

"Have you drawn or painted since moving?"

He paused and looked away before he spoke. "No. I have created nothing at all. I have no inspiration. Painting seems like a daunting task now not a joyous expression of passion, not anymore."

She could hear the pain in his words and see the tension trapped in his rigid posture. She couldn't leave until he picked up a pencil or a brush, she knew that now. But how was she supposed to help him find his inspiration or his will?

"Henry, if you can't be honest with me then at the very least you owe it to yourself." She tried not to push too hard but at the same time she had to nudge him towards awareness.

"What do you want me to say Betty? What do you think I'm keeping from you?" His body grew rigid and his hands clenched as if in preparation for an attack.

"First of all, I don't think you are being honest with yourself about why you left Toronto. You also have to come to terms with your relationship with Vicki, whether you accept the loss and move on or fight…"

"Fight for what?" He snarled and flew to the railing, viciously gripping the steel.

Betty took a deep breath, counted to twenty and then moved next to him. She put her hand on his back gently offering her support. Waves of profound agony and despair radiated from him and the second-hand pain moved her to tears.

Her sob snapped him out of his blinding fury and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, both to offer comfort and to receive it. They stood propping each other up until their tears finally dried. Betty placed her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Henry, are you in love with her?"

He shuddered and finally spoke in a rasping painful voice. "Without her my life is empty, joyless, meaningless. The idea that I must live without her terrifies me. I don't think I can do it. I've thought of ending it…just burning the pain away…in one last sunrise. If that isn't love then … then I have never loved."

Betty heard the unmistakeable finality and squeezed her eyes shut cutting off both the tears and the shouts threatening to explode from her. "If you love her so deeply…how could you just walk away like that?" Her words came out in a strangled whisper.

He flinched, wounded by her question. A question he had asked himself over and over again. "I didn't just decide to leave on a whim. I asked her to come with me. My timing was lousy. I see that now but how can I fix it? She said no. She said she couldn't just leave her life, her friends or her job. I was so hurt and angry that she didn't even think about it. But I didn't exactly give her any time to think about it. In fact, I basically gave her an ultimatum. I'm a fool. I knew how she would react to a threat but I did it anyway. I pushed her away Betty. I destroyed it. I destroyed everything. I think I just walked out on my soul mate. How can I live with that?" He was pacing back and force, waving hands and fists violently through the air striking out at invisible targets.

She waited patiently while he raved pacing back and forth hands flying wildly. He hadn't said this much in weeks and she wasn't about to break his train of thought. He needed to say these words aloud, they had to become real. More than anything, she wanted him to arrive at a decision by himself.

"Most people only dream of having the chance to meet their soul mate. Are you sure she's the one?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong! She's not easy to be around. She drives me crazy! She's exhausting and stubborn. You've never met a more stubborn woman! And rash and constantly endangering herself! She's …she's… strong, beautiful, courageous, generous and she would throw herself in the face of danger to save a friend. We constantly argue and she antagonizes me considerably. She's also fearless and hard headed."

Henry flopped down on the lounge chair and sighed in surrender.

"I love her with everything I am. Ahhhh! What am I going to do?" He raked his hands across his face and through his hair in frustration.

"I don't know exactly … but I suggest you figure something out. Don't give up hope Henry." And in a small voice she said, "I've never seen you like this, in all the years I've know you." A tinge of envy tightened her chest and left a foul taste in her mouth. _'If only he we had this passion,' _she thought wistfully_._

Betty forced her mind back to the present.

"What do _you_ want to do?" She turned her attention back onto Henry.

He leaned forward and scrubbed his face trying to clear his fuddled mind. "I want to convince her to…love me. I'd have to prove to her that she could trust me otherwise she'll never be able to open her heart to me. I think she's scared that I'll break her heart. Ah God, I've done the thing she fears most. I've abandoned her. How can I ever earn her forgiveness now?" His eyes were wide with fear and regret. He felt his panic rise, threatening to overtake him.

Betty motioned for him to stop and interrupted him. "Henry, you're catastrophizing. You need to refocus and think calmly. What do you _know_? And what do you want to _do_?"

"Okay, your right. I've got to think logically. I know she cares for me and she's attracted to me but so far she's been unwilling to become physically involved. Her will is stronger than her desire. She has told me that I'm important to her. She put her own life in danger to save mine, several times. I know she loved me but it wasn't enough for her. I need to figure out exactly what she wants me to change. I was too proud and I told her I wouldn't answer to anyone. I basically told her that I would never change and I guess she believed me."

"What did she complain about or dislike specifically?" '_Now, we're getting somewhere,' _she mused.

"Well…she was extremely uncomfortable with…what she called _playing with my food_."

"Ah..I see. Fidelity. Monogamy. Two things you have never been very good at or very keen about as I recall. Some women might turn a blind eye but I suspect Vicki would never tolerate sharing her lover. Is this really something you can offer her? Be honest with yourself, if you don't believe it neither will she."

Betty had a bit of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. This would be a big lifestyle change for Henry. He had never been motivated enough to consider the possibility of not _playing with his food_ … before now. But he might actually be ready to do this for Vicki.

"I've always told myself that no one had the right to dictate my lifestyle choices. But Vicki isn't just anyone. Maybe if I hadn't left and felt this broken I would never have even considered it. It's true what they say…you never know how important something is until it's taken away from you." He looked pensive as he paced across the room.

"I think that is a huge step and I really think it would make a difference to her. But is there anything else that you can think of?" Betty could feel his energy and it felt strong and hopeful.

"I can guess but I'm not certain. She made an offhand comment once about how I would move on once she got too old…and I …don't really know how to convince her how wrong she is. Actually, now I'm sure being abandoned is her worst fear."

"I for one can attest to your loyalty Henry but I'm not the one you need to convince. I think this issue comes down to trust and honesty. You both have to trust each other enough to share your hopes, dreams and fears with each other. I would tell her about us if you wanted me to. If you thought it might help."

"Oh, Betty! If only you could! I can almost imagine the look on her face if you told her about our love affair. I don't think she'd take that very well but thank you for the offer." Henry actually smiled for the first time in a long time. He felt a part of the weight that had been holding him down start to lift.

He felt hope and he was so grateful for Betty's extraordinary patience that he picked her up and spun her around in a circle until they were both dizzy and laughing. Betty pushed him back into the living room and then into his office where the pile of paintings and drawings were discarded on the floor.

"You need to take care of this. Find a place of honour for this one. It's incredible! I can feel love pouring out of it. Every stroke shows how you feel about her." She held The _Warrior Princess_ up with both hands.

She thought it was magnificent. It was vibrant and powerful and it absolutely had to be hung where he could see it every day.

He reached out to the canvas, to the portrait of his love. His fingers traced the curve of her cheek and his heart ached painfully. He recognized it for what it was though, longing for his soul mate not despair and certainly not hopelessness.

He held it up against the wall just over the mantle and arched a brow in question. Betty gave him a gorgeous smile and two thumbs up. It was the first piece he'd hung and it seemed right that it should be. Betty put on their favourite disk and Henry continued to organize his canvases and drawings.

They both fell asleep feeling it was a successful day. Betty's mind was whirling with possibilities and plans she wouldn't be sharing with Henry any time soon.

Henry made a list of things he thought Vicki would like him to adjust. After all, didn't lovers naturally adjust their habits to better suit each other? In his experience, this happened unconsciously but he could see no reason why he couldn't make a conscious choice for the one he loved. After all, he was _old enough_ and _mature_ enough to bend in spite of his pride – for happiness.

Henry made a subtle shift in his thinking that dramatically changed his outlook on life. For starters, he saw himself living for years to come and he saw a day when he and Vicki would be together again. It was only a matter of time now and he had plenty of it.

Betty felt better about leaving now that Henry showed signs of valuing his life once more. He began hunting again with ease and he felt his will and energy return. He knew without a doubt that Betty had saved his life.

Betty went home but she made him promise to call or email regularly. She privately vowed that she would find a way to talk to Vicki.


	5. Soulful Yearnings C5: Rescue

_**5 –Rescue**_

**.**

**W/C:** 6142

**CONTENT/WARNINGS/SPOILERS**: AU and probably OOC for everyone

**SUMMARY**: Coreen and Betty work to reunite the broken lovers

* * *

><p>.<p>

Coreen's concern about Vicki's untreated depression only increased so she decided to search out Betty's guidance.

Betty was wise — and in Coreen's eyes — _all knowing_.

She would know what to do.

They met at the university and over coffee they came to realize just how much they had in common.

Coreen explained how Vicki had only gotten worse and about her self-imposed isolation. She shared her assumptions about what really happened that night – which were all she had to go on since Vicki refused to talk about it.

Betty was flabbergasted when Coreen called out of the blue and asked for her help. She'd spent all week struggling to come up with a plausible excuse for calling Coreen. And here she was on the phone!

Betty couldn't believe her ears. It was as if she and Coreen were living in parallel universes, each only getting half the story. Five minutes into their discussion she decided to trust Coreen with the truth. She was absolutely convinced that together they could find a way to make this right.

Coreen's mouth hung open as she sat there in shock listening to Betty's story. "You just spent three weeks with _Henry? _I have to know how he's doing. Is he even sorry he left?"

Betty knew she had to confide in Coreen. "He's … awful. I've never seen him so depressed."

"Oh, thank the Goddess!" Coreen was so relieved she flopped down onto the table. "I knew he loved her! I _knew it_!"

Narrowing her darkly smudged eyes, Coreen looked at Betty, purposefully placed her palms on the table and leaned forward. And with her usual tact she blurted, "he was a total _idiot _for leaving!"

"They're _both_ idiots." Betty was so relieved. Finally, she could say what she really thought of the pair of fools. And she knew without a doubt that Coreen truly understood her frustration.

"_Stubborn _idiots!" Coreen couldn't agree more.

"What would they do without us?" Betty reached out for Coreen's hand and her eyes glittered with excitement.

"I _know_, right?" Coreen couldn't keep her voice from rising to a screech.

Now _they _were both grinning like a couple of fools.

"Well, now that we've cleared that up how are we going to make _them_ realize it?"

"I haven't figured that part out just yet but _he_ should know better by now." Betty shook her head in disgust.

"Ya, but _she_ is such a pain in the ass." Coreen shook her fist in the air.

"They're perfect for each other."

They took turns explaining every detail from their own unique perspective. It became clear that the two idiots still loved each other and more importantly that they needed Coreen and Betty's help.

They both agreed that Vicki would not just let Betty—or anyone for that matter – help her. They would have to come up with a believable case so Betty could legitimately hang around while they tried to …_track down an estranged relative._

"Ya, that's a good one!" exclaimed Coreen.

It was decided that Betty would come to the office and ask for their help – _officially_.

Betty's case had to do with her Aunt Barbara who had recently passed. Barbara's daughter Wanda wanted to find her Uncle Stanley so that she could follow out her mother's dying wish.

Betty would say that Barbara had left a family heirloom to her only living brother. However, they hadn't spoken in over twenty years and the family had no idea where they were presently living.

They agreed before-hand that Betty had to go to the office in the morning so Coreen could create a file before going to Vicki. They had their stories straight and Betty's story about the lost uncle was almost completely true—except the part about the dying wish and the heirloom. But Betty had supporting documents; a birth certificate, a marriage certificate, the will and an old letter that would lend a degree of truth to her case.

Seven weeks into Vicki's self-imposed cocoon Betty became a client. And that afternoon, Coreen left the file lying on the kitchen table for Vicki to notice.

When she picked it up, Coreen put on her "oh dear, please don't be angry" face and waited silently for the questions to come.

"When did you see Betty?" As anticipated, Vicki's voice was strained.

"Oh, she came in this morning. Please don't be mad." Coreen's words began to string together as she sped through her speech. "Betty's a really nice person and she needs some help. I couldn't just turn her away because she's friends with Henry." It was well known that Coreen transformed into a phenomenal speed talking spaz when she got stressed out.

Vicki never suspected a thing.

She just stared at Coreen with a dazed look on her face for what felt like a good long minute.

'_I'm in shock,'_ she thought. _'I've just been railroaded by Coreen!'_

She also felt pretty damn guilty for thinking '_I wish you had done just_ _that'_ a mere moment ago. She laid a hand on Coreen's arm and said what she knew a nice person would say. "I wouldn't expect you to turn her away. Certainly not because she's a friend of…Henry's." But shame clouded Vicki's eyes, making her look away.

"Good because she's paid in advance and I already told her that we'd help her."

Vicki sighed and knowing she had no chance of evading the situation, simply gave in to the inevitable. "Ok," she huffed. "So what's the case?"

Coreen let her happy Goth shine through as she explained Betty's problem and showed her the background information she'd already collected. _This was going so according to plan!_

Up until this point, Coreen had been doing research on her own. There were several times when she told Vicki she was going out to follow up on a lead for Betty's case.

In reality, she was meeting Betty for a strategy summit. The two women became fast friends and were relieved to finally have someone to share their thoughts and worries with. Being in the know was exhausting and there were so many Vicki and Henry related secrets to keep bottled up inside.

Fourteen weeks had passed since that fateful day and the conspirators decided it was time for Betty's first appearance at Vicki's place. That night the rain was torrential and Betty offered to drive Coreen to Vicki's.

Of course Coreen had to invite Betty in for a cup of tea – to be polite.

Vicki was curled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket with the TV turned on for background noise. She was trying to decide if her Shanghai noodles were stale or if they were supposed to be that texture. Yum.

Coreen spoke excitedly to Betty, thanking her profusely as they burst into the kitchen dripping wet. Vicki didn't move – could not move – as she heard Betty's familiar voice in her kitchen. Coreen called out to let Vicki know that she was about to make tea and Betty was here.

"Vicki do you want some? Vicki?" Coreen was well aware that Vicki's natural tendency was to avoid or hide from uncomfortable situations but she wasn't about to let her off the hook this time.

"Yes…Coreen…I'm…in here." Vicki's voice caught in her throat and she felt ridiculous. She had to shake off this weak-ass behaviour and she knew it. She forced herself up and staggered into the kitchen still wrapped in her blanket. She dropped the disgusting box of mystery noodles in the trash as she walked through the kitchen.

"Hi…Betty…sorry…I was … on the couch." Vicki mumbled her apology and slid into her regular seat at the table. She made a feeble attempt to smile.

Coreen and Betty saw the pained look that Vicki made in place of a smile and glanced at each other with renewed determination.

Betty stood up and moved next to Vicki. She bent down, feigning ignorance of Vicki's aversion to public displays of affection, and gave her a hug. "Vicki, it's so nice to see you. It's been far too long. Thank you for taking my case. It means so much to me." Betty slid into her chair and picked up her warm mug.

Coreen took over and started rambling about how it was so terrible outside and how wonderful Betty was to offer her a ride over to Vicki's. Coreen took out a bag of cookies and refilled their mugs. Betty and Coreen chatted easily and made every effort to include Vicki in their conversation.

Vicki tried to follow along, nodding her head at what seemed like appropriate times, but she couldn't look at Betty without thinking of him – seeing him in her mind.

She was exhausted and when she excused herself she was a little surprised by the lack of argument from either woman. '_I must look pretty bad if they aren't even going to argue with me_.' She made her way gingerly to her bedroom. She left the door open a crack, turned off the light and snuggled under the covers. She could hear them talking pretty well through the door.

Betty took out the folder and started asking Coreen about her progress on the case. After a few minutes, the kitchen table was strewn with photocopies of documents that might help them find her Uncle.

They knew Vicki could hear every word they said. They had already agreed that their first performance would happen tonight. Coreen winked at Betty and cleared her throat.

"So … I was wondering if I could ask you a personal question Betty?"

"Of course, ask away dear!"

"I was wondering…have you…spoken to _Henry_ lately?" She spoke in her loudest whisper.

"Actually, yes, he called me just last week. He has been really good at keeping in touch since he moved." Then she paused for dramatic effect and spoke in _her_ loudest whisper. "I think he's quite lonely."

"Does he ever ask about…Vicki?"

"Hmmm. I'm not really supposed to say anything … but I guess it can't hurt to tell you." Betty made a show of leaning even closer to Coreen and then continued her story. "When I told him about the case and that _you two_ have been helping me he sounded shocked. And then after a few minutes of silence…just between you and me …he asked me how Vicki was doing."

"Really? What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I'd get back to him with my answer. I said I hadn't seen her or spoken to her in person so I couldn't say for certain. Honestly, I didn't know what to tell him."

"So, how is _he_ doing?" Coreen tried to sound a little embarrassed.

"He misses _her_. I don't know if you can imagine the intensity of a vampire's depression. It's terrible. He hasn't even been painting."

"Oh – my – goodness! Goddess help us all. That sounds bad. What are you going to tell him about Vicki?" Coreen had to fight to keep the smirk from her voice.

"I'm not sure. What do you think? Should I be honest or just say _she's fine_?"

"Ahh…I guess it couldn't hurt to be honest, could it?"

Vicki froze and held her breath. She heard _his_ name.

They were talking about Henry!

She had wanted to ask Betty about him so badly. Thank goodness Coreen was such a snoop! She sat up and swore under her breath as her bed squeaked. She managed to lean in as close to the open door as she could without actually falling out of her bed. She could barely make out Coreen's words but she was certain she heard Betty correctly – _Henry was depressed – he missed her._

Maybe there was a god, a whole flock of gods! She made a mental note to tell Coreen she could invite Betty over whenever she wanted to.

After Coreen and Betty finally left that night, Vicki lay still, hugging a pillow to her chest. She couldn't sleep. The words kept repeating over and over in her mind – _he missed her_. In all this time, she hadn't dared to hope. She hadn't dared to even let herself think of him. She figured he'd just moved on to his next tasty meal.

But tonight, when she closed her eyes, she saw his face, she was surrounded by the memory of his scent and her lips burned for the touch of his lips on hers. Once again, her body ached longingly for him. She hadn't allowed herself to feel anything for so long.

And now… it all came rushing back to her. She groaned and wrapped her cover more tightly around her body – willing herself to fall asleep. Then the dreaming began. It began as it always did.

_Again…I'm alone. In darkness. _

_Surrounded by ominous amorphous shifting shadows. _

_Claw-like branches grabbing at my hair. _

_Leaves thrashing violently in the howling wind. _

_I hear something…a twig snapping as something stalks me…_

_Cruel talons scratch across my face and shoulders. _

_Something is coming…I run…stumble._

_Tripping…blindly falling…smashing hands and knees._

_I feel…a hard rocky surface…pain…fear…alone._

_Abandoned…rejected…lost…blind._

_Terror closes…darkness is coming._

Suddenly, the dreamscape morphed into something wholly unfamiliar. Her body, still tensed and ready for fight or flight lay trapped, frozen at the threshold.

_Light…blessed light…warming, soothing light caressed her skin._

_Fingers…so recently bruised by jagged rocks…began sinking into powdered grains. Knees too began to sink…painlessly now. Tiny crystals slithered between fingers, rising over the tops of her hands. Captured pockets of heat radiated from below. She rested on powdery, silver sand._

_Light surrounded her. Her vision suddenly became sharp and clear._

_She raised her head, damp hair still hanging in front of her face._

_Lush greenery swayed gently in the salty breeze. She was kneeling on a sandy path. She stood up and looked around._

_She was standing on a narrow path in the middle of a lush tropical jungle. She could hear waves crashing in the distance and the comforting sound of bird song nearby._

_Bare feet followed the path towards the shore. Drawn now by the sounds, the smell and the certainty of a presence, she tiptoed through the palms. Two angled coconut trees framed the doorway to the beach. Warm sunlight streamed between the trees and bushes and caressed her face and hair. _

_The beach stretched far in the distance. The sand was deep and heavy as she dragged her feet through the dunes. _

_The presence continued to tingle at the outer edge of her awareness but she couldn't see anyone. She went forward towards the sea. Sheltering her eyes with a cupped palm, she scoured the waves for any sign of life. She saw nothing. And yet the waves beckoned to her. Come to me they sang._

_Fearlessly, joyfully she slid into the water. Ah…her body sighed in pleasure. She floated and bobbed as the waves rolled around her and danced towards the shore. _

_Arms spread wide out to her sides, eyes tightly closed and head thrown back she pushed off the sandy bottom and floated on her back. _

_Tender fingers, familiar hands slid across the skin of her back. He placed an upturned hand under her shoulder blades and supported her weight. The other, slid to her lower back. She didn't open her eyes. She only smiled knowingly. He'd come. Finally._

_Her heart swelled with unbridled joy. Pure radiant energy swirled through her core and escaped through her crown. She was filled and complete. She was connected to all living things. And he was there connected to her._

_She rolled into his waiting arms and wrapped herself around him. They moved as one through the pulsing waves and laughter reached her ears. She knew him, knew his touch and his body. She finally opened her eyelids and found his blue laughing eyes gazing at her._

She woke languidly, heavy from the dream. It had begun as the same terrible dream – the same one that had been haunting her for weeks. Every time she closed her eyes, she had dreamt of the dark, painful cold place.

Tonight, she felt soothed instead of tormented by the dream. It had suddenly shifted into something wonderful.

She saw those blue, blue eyes and she knew exactly who he was and she knew exactly why she had dreamt him. '_Oh Betty, why did you have to say those words? Why, did you have to give me hope?' _

She was suddenly overcome by the aching, yearning desire for his touch. She sighed and gradually fell back asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next step in their plan involved an email to Henry. Betty worked with Coreen to construct a perfectly worded message that would hopefully either intrigue Henry or piss him off. Either reaction would be fine as long as there was a reaction.

_Dearest Henry,_

_I went to Vicki's home today. We had tea and cookies while we worked on the case. I had a lovely chat with Coreen. She asked about you. _

_Vicki is working from home and hasn't gone out for some time now. Coreen is very concerned, as am I. In passing, I mentioned that you weren't painting the last time I saw you. I do hope you are feeling better my dear and that you are taking better care of yourself._

_I miss you and I love you,_

_Betty_

It was probably best for all concerned that Henry was standing alone in his condo when he read the email. A few items flew across the room and he belatedly realized he had crushed his mouse beyond repair.

He read the line again – unsure which _she_ had asked about him. '_Who was Betty referring to? Damn pronouns! And why would she tell them that he wasn't painting?'_

"Dammit Betty!" he raged.

He typed an angry reply and immediately deleted it. He decided it would be best if he called her. He picked up the phone and tried to recapture control of himself and his sense of decorum.

She answered on the second ring. The sweet sound of her voice immediately drained some of his anger. A second later he was all but calm – at least on the outside.

"Betty. I just read your email. I … am _surprised_ you would tell them about me. I thought I could _trust_ you to be discrete?" He sounded petulant and childish even to himself which only served to make him more frustrated.

Betty began gently trying to remember her script. "_Henry_," she chastised, "Coreen and Vicki care about you and they are still _your_ friends even if you have chosen not to be _theirs_."

She blanched at the sharpness of her words but continued on. "I have always been loyal to you and I have always been discrete. I am hurt by your accusation." She took a deep breath and waited for his reply.

He actually stared at the phone, he was so shocked. He could hear how upset she was, how strained her voice was. He couldn't believe his own folly. He was disgusted with himself and shamed by his behaviour. He stuttered and spoke haltingly, feeling like a child, "Oh Betty…please …_forgive_ me. I am such a fool. I don't know what went through my mind. I can't believe I spoke to you…so harshly. Won't you please forgive me?"

She felt nauseous and sickened by her own prevarication and released a genuine shudder. She had to be firm for his own good. She had to make him accept the inevitability of the flow of information between Vicki and him. It was the only way forward.

She paused briefly, to master her will and to get the guilty moisture in her eyes under control. She knew he would be able to hear the catch in her voice so she spoke quietly. "Henry, I will always forgive you. You needn't worry. "

He had been so afraid. He couldn't lose Betty too. He heard her tears and it broke his heart. He was so grateful for her easy forgiveness. He vowed to himself that he would be more understanding of her friendship with Coreen and Vicki. He needed to accept this change and adapt if only for Betty's sake.

They spoke of lighter things, catching each other up on recent events. Betty felt her hope grow by the minute. By the end of the conversation, they were back to their old selves.

Henry sat down in front of the computer and began to write. He hadn't decided how much of this he would actually send but he had to get these thoughts out of his head.

He reread his words and marvelled at the jumbled mess. It wasn't even clear to him who he was writing to. Finally, he deleted most of the page. He decided to keep the final draft simple and as vague as possible.

_Darling Betty,_

_Once again, I must apologize for my terrible outburst. There is no excuse. I was unprepared for your words and I reacted poorly. _

_I am glad to hear of your new found friendship and I would love it if you kept me apprised of your progress. Please understand that I have not withdrawn my friendship from Coreen and Vicki, I have just moved away. I still care about them a great deal and I think of them all the time._

_Love Henry_

Betty handed the email printout to Coreen and neither could contain themselves. They giggled like school girls and began planning their attack on Vicki.

Betty stopped by Vicki's, arms laden generously with delectable take-out several times over the next week. Vicki began greeting her at the door instead of hiding in the other room. Coreen made sure she was engrossed in the case more often forcing Vicki to interact with Betty on her own.

One evening after they devoured a pizza together, Betty asked Coreen if she could use her laptop to check her email as she was expecting a message tonight. Vicki's ears perked up but she tried to play it cool, not letting on that she was desperate for more information about Henry.

Coreen happily obliged and Betty logged in. Betty had purposefully left all of Henry's emails sitting in the inbox. There were at least twenty from the same email address and Coreen made a point of leaning over to inspect the list.

"Wow. That's a lot." She looked at Betty quizzically and received a nod in response.

"Yes. He's been very good about emailing almost every day." Betty pitched her voice so that she sounded like she was trying to keep it down.

Vicki just happened to be thirsty and the fridge just happened to be behind Betty so she just happened to glance at the screen. Sheepishly she approached Betty's chair.

"Wow. That is a lot. All from..._Henry_?" Damn her stupid voice. She sounded pathetic. She used to mock women for acting like this. She mentally kicked herself as hard as she could. She cleared her throat so she wouldn't sound so weak. "What do you usually chat about?" She almost held her breath in anticipation.

Betty looked slightly guilty and fluttered her hands in the air as if to say, "oh dear you shouldn't have seen that". She smiled warmly at Vicki and motioned for her to sit next to her.

Vicki did not hesitate. She slid into the chair with an abnormally expectant look plastered to her face.

Coreen had to dig her nails into her skin to stop a smirk from appearing on her face. '_Betty deserves an Oscar for her performance_,' she mused.

Betty took a moment and then turned to Vicki. "Essentially, I've been telling him about how close I feel to you both. I've also been telling him about the case. He has been asking about _you_ a lot. I think he's trying not to sound too eager but he's really bad at hiding his feelings from me." Then Betty just closed her mouth and waited for Vicki to speak.

Vicki didn't know what to say. She was jumping up and down inside her head. Oh, how she wished for the strength to be able to shrug and walk away. There was no way she could do that now.

"He asks about _me_?" She hated how timid she sounded but right now it didn't matter. She trusted these women – they had both been there for her when she needed them the most.

Betty's smile lit up the room. "Yes, he always asks about you! He misses you so much Vicki."

"If he misses me so much then why hasn't he called or emailed me?" Unbidden, her eyes began to fill just enough to blur her vision completely. Frustrated, she wiped at her eyes.

"He thinks you rejected him. He thinks you love someone else. He thinks you don't want to speak to him ever again." Betty's words came out in a low, steady stream. To Vicki, each word bit into her heart like tiny daggers.

"I didn't reject him! He didn't even give me a chance! He just left! He left me. He gave up. I don't love anyone else. I … can't believe how fucked up this is." She covered her reddened face with both hands in utter frustration.

"How will he ever know that if you don't tell him?" Oh so quietly she spoke.

"Why can't he tell me?" Vicki couldn't open her eyes. They burned.

"You have to tell each other. One of you has to take a step toward the other. I'm not saying it has to be you but Vicki if neither of you tries nothing will change. I have watched you and I have watched him. You are both miserable and depressed and you're not getting any better." She held up her hand to forestall Vicki's refusal. "No, listen to me. I don't see either of you living happily without the other. Do you?"

Vicki couldn't answer. Pain engulfed her and her shoulders began to shake.

Coreen passed her a tissue and put a hand on her arm. Coreen said nothing. It wasn't time yet.

"Vicki, I am so sorry if I caused you pain. It was never my intention. I want to tell you a secret. You have to promise me that you'll never tell Henry."

Vicki's head jerked up. Unsure of what to expect, she bit her lip to gain some control. "I promise."

Betty nodded and looked at Coreen. "I spent three weeks with Henry just after he moved to Vancouver. He was in rough shape. It was so bad that Augustus made him call me. Can you imagine how bad that must have been? He wouldn't even feed himself, Vicki. He wouldn't hunt or even seek shelter. He had given up all hope." Betty looked imploringly into Vicki's red eyes and she firmly took Vicki's hand in hers.

Vicki couldn't speak. She couldn't find the words. Numbly the realization seeped through. '_He's been in pain just as I have. What's wrong with us?' _

"This can't go on. How can you go on like this, Vicki? You haven't left your apartment for months. You are lucky to have Coreen. How could you have survived without her?"

Vicki looked at Coreen and smiled.

Coreen pleaded, "let us help you." Then, at Betty's raised eyebrows, she clamped a hand over her mouth. She swore she'd let Betty do the talking. Apparently, she talked too much as it is.

"We want to help you so much. We just want you to be happy. But you won't be happy without him. And I know for certain that he will never be happy without you." Betty took a deep breath. The moment of truth was upon them.

Vicki abruptly stood up and she began pacing. Her anger grew and her frustration overflowed. She was shocked by the sound that exploded from her mouth. "AHHHHHHH! DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM!"

"What can I do? Please help me figure out what to do. I can't think clearly but I need to do something." She looked imploringly at them both. She needed guidance. Her pain was so close to the surface now. She felt raw and spent.

For the first time in months, Vicki had a clear, focussed thought. This was ridiculous and it had to stop. She couldn't live like this. Betty was right.

Coreen and Betty were the only two people in the whole damn city that mattered to her. They were her friends and they wouldn't stop being her friends if she … moved. Oh my goodness…was she really considering it? Would she move for him? Move to be with him? What if he didn't want her? The wrenching doubt tore at her heart. She looked at Betty and voiced her fear.

"What if he doesn't want me?"

"I know he wants you Vicki! That's what I'm trying to tell you! He loves you desperately! There is absolutely no doubt what-so-ever in my mind. He told me how he feels about you. It took weeks but he finally told me. Believe in him. You know he's not perfect. He's made a mistake. You both have. Now let's fix it. Let us help you fix it. Please?"

Vicki couldn't help it. She didn't want to. She believed her. She needed to believe her. "I want him. I need your help. What do you want me to do?"

"We'll start tomorrow."

And they did. They – Coreen and Betty – woke her up with heaps of coffee and baked goods a plenty, enough to feed an army.

They laid out the plan. Coreen began by informing Vicki that she would be assuming a more active role in the agency and with her cousin's help they would continue her work.

Betty made a list of practical matters. Vicki needed to sell her furniture or give it away. She needed to sell her apartment. Betty insisted on helping her wrap up her financial obligations in Toronto.

And since she'd spoken to him several times and he was as invested in Henry's happiness as she was, she suggested they contact Augustus to help with travel plans to Vancouver. Surely he would be a willing co-conspirator?

Vicki finally visited her mom and had a challenging, exhausting, heart to heart. Now that she understood how she actually felt about Henry she could finally explain it to her mom.

She'd come to the realization that her life in Toronto had been irrevocably altered. She was finally able to see a way forward that included the love of her life. Now, it was just a matter of overcoming that pesky incessant fear of _needing someone_ and the little matter of adjusting her deeply ingrained knee-jerk reaction to any sort of threat…which usually involved physical violence or vehement sarcasm. So, no worries, right?

Her mom did her best to pry and prod and push but Vicki was so determined that in the end her mom had no choice but to support her decision. In fact, it was the first time her mom didn't complain. She did insist on coming to visit her in Vancouver though … but she could deal with that bridge later.

With Augustus' assistance Vicki sold the agency to Coreen at a very reasonable price. She sold her apartment and all her meaningless stuff.

A few days before her flight, Coreen and Betty pounced on an unsuspecting Vicki and dragged her on a shopping trip. They wrangled her into buying herself a new suitcase and some new clothes. Arm in arm they made her pick out a few new sets of sexy underwear too. She only gave in when they started pulling at her clothes in the middle of the lingerie store to ascertain her size. She reluctantly tried them on and had to fight Coreen off when she tried to offer her fitting assistance.

Augustus was overjoyed when Betty called with her plan. He had no compunction about telling a little white lie … for Henry's own good.

He called Henry and asked him to put up a _dear friend_ of his for a week or so while she found a place to live in Vancouver. Henry naturally agreed and offered to meet her at the airport but Augustus told him that his dear friend would be arriving in the afternoon. He asked if Henry could leave a key with the guard.

Augustus assured Henry that his friend was quite familiar with the supernatural and was completely trustworthy when it came to Henry's daytime safety. Henry didn't hesitate to help Augustus and his dear friend.

Strangely enough, when Henry asked for her name Augustus became extremely distracted. Then shortly thereafter, Henry heard the crash of what sounded like breaking glass in the background and a woman's surprised shout. Augustus apologized profusely, explaining that there was a family emergency that needed his immediate attention.

He said he had to hang up.

It was so strange.

So, unlike Augustus.

Henry was a little alarmed but decided to call him back later. As her arrival date approached, Henry made a few adjustments to his apartment in preparation for his guest.

Thankfully, he forgot to call Augustus back.


	6. Soulful Yearnings C6: Departure

_**6 –Departure**_

**.**

**W/C:** 1382

**CONTENT/WARNINGS/SPOILERS**: AU and attempted humour

**SUMMARY**: Vicki receives a send- off from her friends.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Vicki was totally freaking out.

Augustus, Coreen, Betty and even her mom gathered to see her off.

Nerves, lack of sleep and a good amount of fear made Vicki punchy as hell.

"I've got my own peanut gallery!" she joked as she lugged her bag onto the scale. She slapped her ticket down on the counter and gave the check-in lady a lopsided smirk.

Vicki and her peanut gallery found an empty corner near the departure gate to wait for her plane. They were a noisy bunch, their excitement palpable, which drew attention from other travellers. Hoots of laughter, giggles and conversations overlapped but they weren't a nuisance so much as a source of humor and enjoyment. People watched them and couldn't help but smile at their antics. How could anyone not sense the happiness coming from this group?

Whenever the chance arose, which meant whenever Vicki was out of earshot, Coreen and Betty quietly recounted their skillful manoeuvrings and patted each other on the back. Vicki mostly listened while her mom reiterated invaluable pieces of advice or asked questions which she couldn't answer about Henry. Augustus provided a comforting presence as he sat next to Vicki, sharing clever banter wrapped in a kind knowing smile.

Then after a brief moment of silence, Vicki started babbling. She went through her mental checklist and her carry-on bag – out loud – ensuring she didn't forget anything.

"Alrighty… I've got my eye drops, my magazine … ticket, money, credit card … ah yes … underwear … socks … it gets cold on the plane … need those socks." Then she took a deep breath because she'd forgotten to do it for a minute or so. Once she'd managed to get everything back into her bag she pulled her head up still muttering about how 'it's always harder to get everything to fit the second time'.

And then at a super-human speed normally reserved for Coreen, she confessed that she was terrified that Henry would reject her and throw her out on the street.

Betty piped up and assured her that in _that_ unlikely event she would be there to pick her up. Augustus reassured her that it wasn't going to happen. Her mom generously reminded Vicki that she could always move home if need be. Thankfully, Coreen said nothing.

Secretly, they were all _thinking_ the same thing – who knows what will happen with these two … if either one of them gets pig headed or blinded by pride … well, it's best not the think about that scenario…

Out loud, no one believed that would happen.

Finally, her flight began boarding. And then came the dreaded hugging. Betty had almost trained Vicki to accept her hugs without flinching. Coreen followed Betty's lead and flew into Vicki's arms. Her voice cracked when she said goodbye. She gave her mom a quick squeeze and then stepped away. All three of them had tears in their eyes.

Vicki put her proverbial foot down and demanded that everyone stop their craziness.

"Oh, for goodness sake! I am only moving to Vancouver, not jumping off a cliff!" She was exasperated by this point and frankly, ready to get the hell out of there.

As Vicki boarded the plane, there was a collective intake of breath as each and every one of them silently prayed to their respective god or goddess for a happy ending.

Vicki's heart was pounding so loudly that she couldn't hear the movie playing or the crying infant siting behind her. Over and over she repeated the mantra Betty had taught her to calm her body and center her mind.

A handsome flight attendant looked at her with pity and took a special interest in her comfort. He introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Samuel. I'll be your flight attendant. Let me know if there's anything you need."

He continued to bring her water and wine until she looked more relaxed. At one point, he tried to engage her in conversation but she was too jumpy to focus.

After several agonizing hours, Vicki was desperate for a distraction so when he came around again she finally answered his questions. She told him that she was going to surprise an old friend. Someone she hadn't seen in a long time and she wasn't sure how he'd react to her just showing up like this.

Belatedly, she realized that the flight attendant had the most calming presence she had ever felt. It was like having a cool balm wrapped around her frantic body. In her experience, sudden emotional changes were usually the result of an external supernatural force.

And rarely, if ever, was that a good thing.

'_Screw it, I've got to know,'_ she thought. She got up, walked over to his station and looked him in the eye. "Alright, who or what are you?" she demanded. She was careful to pitch her voice for privacy.

He smiled, raised his hands in surrender and whispered "Augustus is my uncle".

He waited a beat so she could absorb this information then continued. "He just asked me to make you comfortable, that's all. Please don't be angry with either of us."

Vicki's suspicious mind stopped reeling. She rubbed the bridge of her nose to ease some of the tension. He patted her gently on her shoulder and suggested that she take her seat while they fly over the Rockies.

"The turbulence can get pretty rough in this area. This one time I nearly flew over the refreshment cart… I don't' recommend it."

Vicki looked up at his comforting kind face and snorted. She was still suspicious though about how calm she felt around him so she asked him the embarrassing question she had been holding back.

"Do you ..ah.. have special powers or something? I feel like my emotions are being suppressed or controlled. Are you doing that?" She couldn't help but blush. '_What a stupid question! I sound like an idiot!'_ She closed her eyes and waited for his response.

"Well, actually yes! Wow, Vicki you are sensitive! I've never had anyone ask me that before. I have a gift for calming intense emotions. I find it comes in handy in my line of work. People are so stressed on planes." His eyes twinkled and his toothy smile was so contagious that Vicki couldn't help but smile.

'_How could you fault a guy for making people feel better?' _She chuckled to herself and patted him on the arm as she made her way to her seat. The plane continued to drop and then climb like a rollercoaster until they descended into the Vancouver area.

Finally, the captain announced their decent and the seatbelt light came on. _'Oh god here it comes!'_ Panic rose from the back of her throat and her hands wrapped around the arm rests with such force that her knuckles went past white and straight on to blue.

Just then, another flight attendant walked briskly past her muttering under her breath "Where the hell is Samuel? The passengers are starting to freak out again. We need him!"

Vicki had to agree. '_Where the hell was Samuel?'_ A moment later, they heard a click and then the soothing tones of Samuel's voice rang out over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you have enjoyed your flight. Please be sure your seatbelts are firmly in place and all bags are stowed as we are about to begin our descent into the Vancouver International Airport." His smooth voice floated in gentle waves across the plane.

"It has been my personal pleasure speaking with all of you during this trip across our great nation. I hope you remember us all as fondly as we will remember you.

On behalf of the crew, I encourage you to sit back, relax and take a deep breath. In just a few minutes, you'll find yourselves refreshed and ready to disembark the plane."

Every member of the flight crew stood at their post with expectant smiles plastered across their faces. Vicki looked around the cabin and wasn't surprised by the relaxed if glazed expressions on each and every one of the passengers. '_This guy is good,'_ she mused.


	7. Soulful Yearnings C7: Arrival

_**7 –Arrival**_

**.**

**W/C:** 1606

**CONTENT/WARNINGS/SPOILERS**: AU and OOC

**SUMMARY**: Vicki is aided by Augustus' family during her trip to Vancouver.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She was met by Emma, one of Augustus' nieces at the baggage claim. The young woman had an exotic look about her and if it weren't for the fact that she absolutely exuded confidence, Vicki wouldn't have been able to follow her to the car waiting in the loading zone. She was jumpy, like a skittish colt.

Emma took her bags and placed them in the trunk. She opened the door for Vicki and motioned for her to get in the back. Vicki felt completely disconnected from her body as she moved in a daze. She had to shake this off. Emma reached into the minibar and passed Vicki a tumbler of something strong.

"Drink. Vicki you must continue to breath."

She gasped. She hadn't realized that she was holding her breath. The shocking burn of the alcohol on her throat brought her back to the present.

"Thanks. I'm freakin out I guess. I'm really sorry. You must think I'm a raging idiot. Thank you for meeting me. Augustus said you were his favourite niece. He's great. I don't' know what I would do without him."

Once again Vicki had to remind herself to breath. Her strong preservation instinct was screaming '_RUN! RUN AWAY! YOU FOOL!'_ It took every ounce of willpower to resist.

"God, I wish Samuel was here. He's probably in demand everywhere he goes." She sighed.

Emma chuckled. "You have no idea, Vicki. That man is in such demand that I don't think he ever sleeps. He has many female admirers at every port of call." Emma looked a Vicki curiously. "My cousin is a very popular man. You should have seen the line-up of women today. Ten to one odds – there will be a cat fight!" Emma started laughing at her own joke and didn't stop for several minutes. She managed to get herself together and smiled at Vicki. "Were you drawn to him?"

"What? No. Of course not! He was wonderful to have around but I didn't want to jump him or anything." To her chagrin Vicki couldn't believe how prudish she sounded.

"That is good. You are truly in love then. He is a hard man to resist. Only women whose eyes are closed to anyone but their soul mate have no desire for him. I know and respect Henry very much. I am glad that you care for him so deeply." Emma had already decided to have a talk with Vicki and this was the perfect time. She slid a little closer to Vicki. She was determined to have her say.

"He is in pain." She began simply, honestly.

"I have watched over him at my uncle's request since he moved here. He has been … not himself. I have feared for his wellbeing. Did my uncle tell you of this?"

Vicki's knee jerk jealously quickly subsided as she perceived Emma for what she was, a friend. "Yes, he told me how strangely Henry's been acting. I'm so glad we have a chance to finally speak. He referred to a niece that was looking out for Henry but I didn't realize it was you. Thank you, Emma. Thank you for keeping him safe. I have to confess that I am terrified."

_And a little jealous_, she added to herself. "I need to stop at a diner or something before I go to his apartment. Is that ok?"

"Certainly, one moment." She leaned toward the driver and directed him to the nearest diner. "Actually, I could eat. Mind if I join you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." For the first time since she left the plane, she smiled. At the diner, they sat in companionable silence at first. Vicki managed to eat some fries and a bit of her hamburger.

Then she looked up at Emma. "You're easy to be around Emma. Thanks for giving me some space. I needed to calm myself down. I doubt I'm going to be able to eat later … so I thought I had better force myself to eat something now."

After a bit of food and some normal conversation, she started feeling human again. Emma was easy to be around. It was a nice surprise. "I'm contemplating my strategy. Should I go over now, drop my bags off in the guest room and try to nap before he wakes up? Or maybe I should wait until he's already awake before I go there? I'm being spineless I know but I'm terrified of what he'll do." She dragged her hands through her hair and then held her temples in her hands.

"Vicki, do you honestly believe he would hurt you?" Emma reached out and placed a hand softly on Vicki's arm.

She paused for a moment and then straightened her spine. "No. I have never feared him. He would never hurt me on purpose. I trust him with my life. It's just that I feel so dishonest about coming here under false pretences. I feel like I'm trapping him, like I'm forcing him to let me in, literally. He won't like that at all." Vicki couldn't help but imagine the worst possible scenarios playing out in her mind.

"You want to surprise him not trap him. You are coming to him in love aren't you? It is not as if you are forcing him to do something he doesn't want to do. Anyways, we both know there isn't anyone who could do that to Henry. Calm your mind Vicki. You are his _mate_ and he is _yours_. It will be stressful, yes but you will see that it will all turn out in the end." Emma smiled her most reassuring smile.

"Yes, I know deep down you are completely right. I'm just panicked because the moment of truth is almost here. When did I get to be so spineless?" Vicki shook her head in disgust. She gave herself an internal slap and then she stood up. "I'm going to get the check and then I want to go to Henry's."

Emma smiled sweetly as she stood up and passed Vicki her bag. "I'm afraid it's already been taken care of. Please don't be angry. I gave them my credit card when I ordered. It is done. Now let's go."

Vicki grudgingly nodded and mumbled "thanks". Emma informed her that they were only about twenty minutes away from the apartment and that sunset would occur in three hours.

Suddenly, the car stopped and they were parked underground. Emma informed her that they would need to stop at the guard station to pick up the key and to introduce Vicki as Henry's guest.

The guard was a tall, sturdy woman named Helga. At the mention of Henry's name Helga's face began to glow.

Vicki snorted. '_Same old, same old'_ she said to herself. '_The lord of lechery lives on_.' But after a moment's reflection, she admitted that she honestly couldn't blame Helga. Henry just had that effect on people, in this case people being women, actually … women being her.

They took the elevator to the top floor. "He never does anything half-hearted does he?" She could just imagine how totally swank this place was going to be.

Emma just smiled.

Vicki had started to tremble and she couldn't make herself stop – a fact that really pissed her off. Emma could see her fear and she felt sorry for Vicki. Emma led Vicki to the guest bedroom that had been prepared for her. They both stopped at the doorway.

It was beautifully done. It wasn't exactly romantic but it was obvious that someone had taken great care in choosing each piece. The floor was covered in thick fluffy throw rugs. The room was basically decorated in neutral earth tones but no two items were the same color.

Vicki put her bags in the huge walk-in closet and then made her way to the living room. Emma was standing in the middle of the room, still staring above the fireplace. "What is it Emma?" She was a little concerned about Emma's expression.

"Look up Vicki. If you ever had any doubt. You must let it go now. Your love is clearly returned. This painting is so full of his love that it makes my heart ache."

She turned to Vicki and before she had a chance to resist, Emma threw her arms around her and hugged the breath out of her. "Now I must go Vicki but here is my phone number. I live only fifteen minutes from here. I hope you will call me. I think you and I could be good friends. I am here for you if you need anything." Emma smiled and released Vicki from her hug.

For a moment, Vicki stood shocked. "Thank you Emma. I promise I will call you. You've been wonderful to me and I won't forget it. I think I'm going to try and nap for an hour or so."

After she left, Vicki started shaking again, she paced back and forth unable to decide where to sit or lay … or maybe just collapse. She stood in the guest bedroom and felt too weird about lying in the beautifully made up bed. So she took a soft blanket from the end of the bed and made herself comfortable on the couch.

She'd been certain – there's no way she could ever fall asleep in her current revved-up state – but she was exhausted and within a few short minutes she fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Soulful Yearnings C8: Awake

_**8 –Awake**_

**.**

**W/C:** 4478

**CONTENT/WARNINGS/SPOILERS**: AU, trashy romance novel type sap topped with explicit sexuality

**SUMMARY**: Henry gets the surprise of a century.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Awareness grew as consciousness slowly returned to Henry's body.

He heard the heartbeat first.

Then he smelled _female_.

As usual, he was frustrated by the tormenting paralysis that kept him still and unmoving. As each muscle sprang back to life and answered his command, he was able to sit up.

He was suddenly irritated by this disruption to his life. Even though he would never turn away one of Augustus' family or friend, he still felt like he had been wrangled into welcoming a guest he knew nothing about.

He decided to have a shower and make himself presentable before meeting his guest. Besides, he could tell by the slow even rhythm of her heartbeat that she was asleep.

'_Ah damn!' _He stopped walking.

And started thinking. '_Guest. Human. Eats food.'_

He would have to buy food. He forgot about that inconvenience and began muttering to himself as he made his way to his ridiculously large bathroom.

'_How could I have been so apathetic? I didn't even get her name. What an appalling excuse for a gentleman I have become. Straighten up old boy, you are royalty after all_.'

Having decided his reflection was more than passable, Henry mentally prepared himself to be pleasant to his guest. He'd put on his favourite outfit. He looked great. _Sexy as hell_. He should be strutting around like a peacock. Instead he was hiding in the toilet like a lowly worm. He walked out into the hallway and then it dawned on him that his guest was still asleep.

His senses told him she was not in the bedroom he had prepared for her. Instead he found her sleeping on the couch in the living room. He wondered, 'i_sn't that just a little strange?'_

He didn't want to startle her awake so he turned on a couple of dim lights in the kitchen and quietly got himself a glass of water. His hunger was already making itself known and he knew he'd have to leave the safety of his nest tonight. He selfishly hoped he wouldn't have to entertain his mystery guest or heaven forbid have to take her to a restaurant.

He sighed, the weight of his negativity made him weary. He must try to think positively if only for Betty. He had promised Betty that he would _try_.

Without warning, he was snapped out of his gloomy reverie by an overwhelming and unexpected physical response. He felt the beast surfacing and he couldn't think why. He knew he had to feed but this was something else… but what?

He couldn't figure out why the feeling was so strong but he felt drawn to the couch so he followed his instincts. Silently, as only a true predator could he moved across his plush carpet until he stood over his guest's sleeping form.

She was wrapped tightly in the new blanket he'd recently purchased. It still smelled of the department store … he really should have had it washed…

He leaned toward the sleeping form, curiosity guiding his actions, then suddenly stilled as a sudden flare of awareness struck him.

Like a slap he felt the recognition.

He stood shocked.

But it couldn't be.

She was not here … she'd never been here.

This cannot possibly be her.

His hunter snarled in reply, '_HOW COULD YOU FORGET! We love HER, we CRAVE her and YOU let her go!'_

He could deny the truth no longer. Shock bludgeoned his senses, his sense, and he slid down to his knees in front of the couch. His mind was reeling, his thoughts racing, competing for a place in the forefront. Yes, he admitted, the chemical scent of the blanket was strong. But in a _thousand_ years, he would never have imagined or believed that he would not be able to recognize her scent. Especially, if they were in the same room. In his condo, for God's sake!

And now it was everywhere. The air filled with her comforting, sensual, tantalizing scent. And she was on his couch! He was so overcome with emotion that he cried out as all his grief and love and loss came back to him all at once.

Vicki hadn't slept this well for months. Exhaustion, silence, darkness and a comfortable couch had conspired – no, _seduced _her – into falling asleep moments after her head hit the pillow. Since she was essentially nocturnal, her body had slipped out of its deep restorative sleep just as the sun had set, and through the veil of retreating sleep she'd heard a noise. Slowly, she became aware of her surroundings and then the gentle pounding of her heart. She stretched and as she rolled over onto her side an involuntary, sleepy groan escaped her mouth.

Henry's inner voice was shouting so loudly that he couldn't form a coherent thought. And when she began to move, he began to panic. '_What am I supposed to do? She's waking up!'_ Uncharacteristically, he jumped up and ran a few steps towards his room. But he quickly came to his senses and forced himself back and this time kneeled even closer to her face.

He couldn't speak, didn't want to break the spell. He felt an unbidden tear run down his face. He sat as still as he could. The urge to touch her almost ripped him apart. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered them with chilled hands.

Even though she lay comfortably drowsy in the twilight of sleep, some part of her body must have sensed his presence because her pulse began thrumming loudly in her ears a moment before her nose registered the familiar musky smell. She whipped her eyes open and through the dim light saw him kneeling there so close and so obviously in pain. Tears, of what she hoped were joy, were evident on his cheek and his eyes were covered with his hands.

She knew she had to speak – _first_. She whispered his name. "Henry." Her voice pitched to convey the depth of her love.

He heard a sound, his name, it sounded like a lover's call and it simply staggered him. He opened his eyes. What he saw in her face pushed him further into silent panic.

Acting totally against her explicit instructions, her eyes began to mist up, on their own accord, blinding her further. _'Dammit! Cut it out. Now get a grip!'_ She sternly told herself off. She viciously swiped the moisture away and reengaged her focus.

She said his name again. Stronger, louder. Then he heard the words that he had been dying to hear. "Henry, don't be angry at me for showing up … this way. I've missed you. Please – just don't send me away."

Still speechless, he reached out to touch her in disbelief. A large part of his mind still refused to accept this as reality. "Oh. My. Lord. You. _Are. R_eal." Instead of mere words, each sound came out sounding more like a painful moan. "I need… to touch you. Can I … hold you … Vicki?"

"Yes. Please!" Her response sounded equally urgent. He slid his hands through the blankets seeking her waist. Once he had her in his grasp he pulled her gently yet unyieldingly towards him crushing her curvaceous body to his chest. The guttural sounds that escaped his lips tore her heart to pieces. She brought her hands up his back slowly caressing him, needing to soothe and comfort him.

She reached his strong shoulders and she wrapped her fingers around them feeling his muscles tremble. His hands were spread wide covering as much of her back as he could. She pulled away a few inches just so she could look into his eyes. She framed his face with her warm hands and looked searchingly into his glorious blue eyes.

He turned his face into her palm. At first, he just breathed in her wondrous scent. Then, ever so lovingly, he placed a tender kiss in the center of her palm. He turned towards her now aware of the import of this moment. His voice was strained and gravelly. "I've missed you my love. Please don't go. I need you too. I'll do almost anything if you'll just stay."

That heartbreaking smile he missed so much, spread across her smooth face.

"Almost?" she whispered and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Then she simply closed the distance between their lips and in seconds their gentle, tentative touch became fierce and desperate. It had been so long. The part of his heart that belonged to her – the part that had been broken and cold began once more to sear and burn as she held him in her loving arms.

She needed to breathe. She had to come up for air. Gasping, she looked at his face and looked into his blue, sparkling eyes. The eyes of her dream.

Again, she leaned towards him and she kissed him. She let go of her armoured will-power, she let go of thought and worry and trepidation. She let her body lead the way. Her body had ideas and she had ignored those ideas for far too long.

Right now, her body demanded that she move closer …so she did. She slid forward so that their upper bodies nearly touched. Her hands slid off his beautiful shoulders, and trailed down his equally impressive arms. She wrapped her arms around his back and gently pressed him towards her.

He'd been holding himself back, waiting for a sign from her. '_This was no time to rush her,'_ he reminded himself. '_Take it slow, follow her lead_.'

Then he felt her hands run down his arms and the warmth of her arms wrap around him and he sighed into her mouth. He thoroughly enjoyed kissing her, tasting her. With lips and tongue they explored each other's mouth.

And then he felt her hands press more firmly against his back and she kissed him more deeply. He groaned with pleasure. '_That was definitely a sign!'_ He smiled as he kissed her. He was jubilant. She was inviting him closer and he wasn't about to miss this opportunity.

Suddenly, all forward motion stopped and her back smacked against the back of the couch. Their kiss—along with her ability to breath—was momentarily interrupted as his hard chest slammed into her, nearly crushing her lungs.

She sputtered and let out a startled yelp. He immediately pulled back and allowed her to resume breathing. His grin was playful and even a little embarrassed as he apologized. "I'm… sorry… I … ah … guess I was a little too enthusiastic…" He couldn't keep the laugh from bubbling out of his throat. He kissed her once on the lips and then buried his face in her neck. He hugged her more gently this time and she hugged him back.

'_Oh, he is so cute!'_ She nearly screamed in her head. That grin, that naughty grin. '_How did I ever resist that?'_ He definitely knew how to read her subtle hand pressure, that's for sure. He reacted so enthusiastically that he nearly flipped the couch over.

He had moved back about an inch…just enough to let her breath. But he was close … so very close. She was becoming acutely aware of how … _hard_ his body was. She could tell that he was very … _eager_ but he was letting her set the pace. She hadn't realized how much that meant to her … until now.

She didn't want to ruin the mood but she really needed to see him more clearly. Reluctantly, she asked him to turn on a light for her. "Henry? Could you do me a favour? It's really dark. I … I want to see you. Would you … turn on a lamp or something?" She touched his cheek and kissed him tenderly. She didn't want him to think she was trying to get rid of him.

At the first sound of her voice, he froze. He almost reacted like he used to, he almost pulled away, in frustration. But he felt her touch and her gentle kiss and he realized she wasn't trying to evade him … she really wanted to see him.

He literally zipped across the room, flicked on the lamp and then zipped back. He gave her a huge smile as he settled into her arms once again. She welcomed him back without any hesitation. She had no idea how ecstatic that made him!

His eyes locked on hers, he gently caressed her face. "You are so much braver than I am."

"I know." She spoke without a moment's hesitation, in a low sexy voice laced with humour and smiled.

They were both smiling when their lips brushed in an achingly tender kiss. Their bodies clamoured to be closer. Pent up desire and need shot sharp spikes of heat through their blood. Hands drifted across skin, hair and fabric desperate to give and to take.

She touched his face lovingly and heat radiated from her fingertips leaving a trail of fire on his skin. She couldn't take her eyes off his. Her eyes burned fiercely, burned into him, dancing with determination and he felt them penetrate to his very soul. _'She sees me. She really sees me,' _he thought. He felt incredibly alive – suddenly awake after being asleep for a long, long time.

Her pulse kicked up a notch when his palm cupped the back of her neck, his thumb stroked the sensitive skin below her ear. He pulled her toward him, until her luscious body was nearly crushed against his hard chest. He kissed her, slow and deep, filling them both with a fierce longing. His hands slid down the sides of her neck and skimmed slowly over her breasts. Through the thin cotton of her blouse, her nipples hardened and ached under his touch. When he began undoing the buttons of her blouse she nearly shouted, _'finally!'_ He bent his mouth to trail kisses across the newly exposed skin. He lingered, kissing, touching, and kneading supple flesh – revelling in her moans and little gasps.

He took his time slipping the thin cotton from her shoulders, his eyes never leaving hers. He slid the thin straps of her bra off each shoulder in turn. He planted wet kisses where the straps used to rest while he nimbly unhooked the back clasp. He lowered his mouth to lick her hardened nipple while his roaming hands sent sparks throughout her electrified body. She sucked in a hiss of pleasure, her head thrown back, her fingers tangled in his silken curls, holding his head to her breast.

"You are beautiful," he murmured against her skin. "Beautiful…" he sighed.

She felt waves of intense passion rolling off him. All of it aimed at her. She felt wanted, needed and loved. She didn't answer him. She didn't know what to say. Instead, she brought his mouth back to hers with a scorching kiss.

She felt his hands exploring her body. She felt his fingers unfasten the button and the zipper of her jeans. She bit her lip when he slid his hands inside the waistband, circled her then smoothly eased them down over her cotton panties. He slid down her body, trailing kisses over her breasts, her ribs, her stomach and when he pressed his mouth to the flimsy triangle of cotton between her thighs he sent an overwhelming rush of need roaring through her. He was rewarded for his thoughtfulness and deeply gratified when she whimpered uncontrollably.

The moment he tossed her jeans aside, she grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. He stood gazing at her and with his artist's eyes he took her in. Her eyes were dark with desire; lips swollen and red. Her nipples tight and pink. Her neck and throat were flushed pink, striking against her golden hued skin. Her breath came quickly and her pulse was strong and fast. Her arousal clearly evident by the moist patch between her thighs and the sweet fragrant scent filling the air. He gulped. His fantasy was never as potent or as real as this.

She drew him against her. "You have way too much clothing on," she murmured. Eager and quick, her hands slid under the edge of his shirt and skimmed over the buttons in record time. Momentarily satisfied by skin against skin, she wrapped around him. With her mouth open against his sensitive neck, she sent waves of shivers across his body as her hot breath and scorching tongue devoured his flesh.

A low rumbling growl of need curled up from the back of his throat, his fangs extended painfully and his eyes turned black as pitch. He stepped in tighter until he was nestled between her legs.

She slid her hands down his hard, sexy back and cupped his muscled ass in her hands. In response, he groaned into her hair and hauled her hips up against the hard ridge of his pulsing groin. He was brick hard.

He couldn't agree more. _Way too much clothing_. His trousers were undone, pulled off and thrown across the room at an impressive speed, leaving him in purple silk boxers. He returned to her embrace without delay. The hard length of his cock strained against the paltry silk material and against her overheated flesh. He moaned when she ran her hand down between his legs and then back up again.

"_That's it,"_ he muttered, unable to endure another second more. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

There was a part of her that completely rebelled at the idea of being carried. The tough independent woman, the cop, the private eye – well _they_ were pissed. But there was another part of her that revelled in the thought of letting go, of losing control.

He placed her gently in the center of his bed and then slowly crawled up her body. He stopped when he reached her hips, where his hands took a hold of her panties and pulled them down. He stroked her stomach and planted open mouthed kisses along her thighs, making her squirm uncontrollably. Then he buried his face between her legs and began lapping her throbbing wet center. She cried out when his long fingers impaled her and again when his cool lips closed around her aching love button. His tongue swirled and flicked, and drove her bucking into his mouth. He cupped her firm ass in his hands and spread her wide open.

If she'd ever wondered what a sexy vampire could do with his tongue, and she had, well now she knew and holy shit, she saw stars. She came so hard, she actually screamed. Apparently, she had quite a bit of sexual tension stored up.

She lay limp, like pudding but Henry was on fire.

He was struggling, fiercely with his need. He held the beast in check, barely. He was convinced that she wouldn't want to see this … darkness. He had to focus. This was not the time to let the beast out of the bag. _'Stay in control. Stay in control. Stay in control.'_ The mantra had never felt more important or necessary than at this moment.

She was floating … or sinking … or something … she couldn't tell. She'd seriously needed that. She finally opened her eyes and turned to Henry, who despite the intensity of his own need, was now lying next to her, stroking her arm gently. His eyes were totally black and his features sharpened. He looked extremely … tense. She knew this part of him. She'd seen it before, countless times. She also knew, he had to be worried that she would freak out at any moment.

"Henry." She sighed. She rolled over and reached for his face. She ran her fingers along his jaw and then over his temple. She smiled reassuringly and reached for him.

"Thank you." She snickered. "I needed that." She added, trying to lighten the tension in the room.

When he didn't say anything she ventured, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." His voice was raspy with desire. "I'm very good."

"Yessss. You are." She grinned, her compliment perfectly clear.

"And … I must say … you look … _really_ good naked." Her gaze flicked down his sculpted chest and over the marble smooth skin carved into clearly defined curves.

"Thank you." He ground the words out between clenched teeth; her direct appraisal of his assets only served to ratchet his lust up another notch. If he got any hotter, he'd be ash.

"Are you going to come here or should I come there?" She smiled and teasingly swirled a finger through his chest hair.

A deep rumbling growl vibrated through his chest as he slowly slithered closer. His lips were curved. It wasn't a smile exactly – it was frighteningly similar to the way a cat looks when it has a mouse in its mouth. Or the way it looks at the mouse just before it is about to pluck it out of its nest. She gulped. She was dinner. '_Oh shit. Here it comes_._' _Except, she realized, she wasn't scared so much as insanely turned on. The raw intensity of his dark gaze left her mouth dust dry. She gulped again.

"Victoria. _Please._ Don't look so scared." There was a touch of humour in his voice, mostly for her benefit though. He wasn't feeling exactly _humorous_ right now. "I'm not going to … do anything to hurt you." He heard her gulp. Twice. He could see her fear. He could smell her fear. Then, he smelled her renewed arousal. It only made him hungrier.

"I'm not scared… per se … just ah … well … you look _very_ hungry." She knew she wasn't fooling anyone. Certainly not herself. Certainly not him.

She snorted as she thought, _'of course I'm scared – hey, having kittens here. He's hungry … and he's horny. Good combo.'_

"What's so funny?" He didn't sound defensive, he sounded wary. He knew that snort and it was never a good sign…

"Oh. Nothing. Really." She paused. "Just thinking about how much trouble I'm in." She snorted again.

"I've gone and poked the tiger. Turns out, he's hungry and horny." She was almost laughing now. The tension was making her punchy.

"_Hmff._ Hungry and horny?" He smirked. "That just sounds … so … crass."

Oh, if she only knew how right she was.

"Crass – but true. I think." And with that she was flipped over onto her back and pinioned to the bed by a very hungry, very horny vampire.

"I can't believe you're still wearing these." She ran her hands down his rippling back and squeezed his ass playfully over his silk boxers with both hands. When he moaned into her ear, all her available blood ran up into her face. She started burning up. She slid her hands under the silk and splayed her fingers around slightly clenched cheeks. In response, he ground his hips into her and growled next to her ear. She slid the silk down his hips and shot them onto the floor with her foot.

She was scorching hot, dripping wet and she smelled faintly like … jasmine.

"Jasmine?" One word was all he said but wonder was clearly evident in his voice.

"Yes. Jasmine. I remembered that you …. liked it." She was so pleased that he noticed. She didn't do a lot of girly things but she had remembered to dab a little jasmine on her pulse points this morning.

"It's so sexy. I love it. I especially love it on you." He murmured.

He slid his cock between her moist thighs and pumped back and forth a few times while he kissed her neck. Her heart was pounding, fiercely, in anticipation. He grazed her skin with the very edge of his teeth and he felt her stiffen. Her entire body tensed. He could feel her pulse leaping beneath his tongue. But it was the whimper that made him still and say, "don't worry love. I won't bite you … unless you want me too. I promise."

Intellectually, she knew that her basic human survival instinct had kicked in and was sending out all kinds of alarms, warning her to get away from those sharp canines. However, her mind and her gut knew better. She trusted him with her life. And even now, she sensed his self-control was still intact; he still exuded an aura of unerring control.

She didn't speak these words but she did let go of the breath she was holding and relaxed visibly. Her hand slid between them and wrapped around his thick shaft. She stroked him, enjoying the silky smooth texture of his flesh. Then she guided him towards her heated center and wrapped her strong legs around him.

He'd been holding back since she'd tensed up. But as the heat of her hand closed around him, branded him, he eased off his tight rein of control and let the flood gates break open. He entered her, long and hard and deep. Neither could form words or thoughts at this point. Vicki moaned and her eyes nearly rolled back. He filled her and stretched her with each powerful thrust, leaving her gasping for air. She clung to him and her hips rose up with each thrust to meet him.

Frantically, they rose up a sheer cliff of unspeakable heat, desperate to dive off the edge together. She dug her nails into his back as heat raked through her. She was fast approaching another climax and all she could think about was feeling him drink from her. She felt his urgency increase with each thrust and she felt his mouth hovering over her neck. She knew he wouldn't do it unless she asked, unless she gave permission, so she did.

"Bite me." She gasped. "Do it Henry. I want you … to bite me."

He didn't hesitate. He couldn't. His need was a thing alive, fighting to be released. He slid his fangs into her skin and found a vein. His senses reeled as her very essence slid over his tongue. Her blood always sang to him, a siren at sea. Now, she was in his bed, freely giving herself to him in every way possible; in every way he had ever dreamed. His bite gave them both pleasure and brought them both complete release as they finally hurled off that cliff together.

A little while later, as they lay tangled and replete, she turned to him and spoke the words she'd been dying to say.

"Oh. I almost forgot." She said lazily. "Surprise!" She giggled, she snorted, unable to stop herself.


	9. Soulful Yearnings C9: Alive Epilogue

_**9 –Alive (Epilogue)**_

**.**

**W/C:** 1716

**CONTENT/WARNINGS/SPOILERS**: still AU and OOC, attempted humour, sappy romance

**SUMMARY**: Vicki and Henry discover a new live together.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Home had never felt so good. Home had never been so…_intense_ before.

She was _here…with him_. It was almost unbelievable. There were so many things he had to tell her – _to explain_. But there just hadn't been enough time…_to talk_.

They couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. He couldn't keep the grin off his face and he could tell she thought he was gloating or something but he wasn't, he was simply overjoyed.

He left her wrapped in a warm cocoon of blankets a few minutes before sunrise and for Henry it was pure torture. He couldn't stop the feverish thread of rambling thoughts. He didn't have enough time to tell her what she needed to hear.

'_What if she isn't here when I wake?'_

'_What if she's left me?'_

'_What if she changes her mind or decides it was all a huge mistake?'_

'_I haven't even told her about the changes I want to make for her…'_

He had made it to his bed, had even double checked his blinds when he zipped back to her room. She was drowsy but still awake. He had to say something before he left her for the day…

"Vicki. I have so much to tell you but there's no time tonight…"

She was exhausted. Emotionally drained and physically sated. She pried her eyes open with a little groan and smiled up at him. He looked edgy now and it wasn't what she expected so she raised a hand to his face.

"Hmmm?" was all she could muster.

He stared intently into her eyes and beseeched her "... look...please don't leave…okay?" His face was so earnest and so…desperate she could only nod.

"I'll be here when you get up. I promise." It was a whisper but he heard her.

He kissed her feverishly and hugged her to him one last time before he zipped away again. She rolled over and almost giggled with happiness. He really didn't want her to leave. He was so cute when he was…_terrified_.

o

She slept most of the day tucked under a heap of Egyptian cotton. _'These must have cost a fortune,'_ she mused. She'd slept peacefully, deeply, dreamlessly without interruption until nearly three o'clock. She actually blanched when she looked at the clock. She didn't usually sleep this long or this well. She didn't usually spend eight hours or so having continuous mind-blowing sex either. She was ravenous. She went straight for the fridge and dove into the left-overs from last night's take-out. She was utterly thankful that Vancouver boasted several 24/7 take-out and delivery joints. 'Cause there was no way she'd make it to a restaurant with her stomach growling and gurgling like this. After she devoured everything in the fridge she had just enough energy to have a shower.

She found a greasy dinner a couple of blocks down the street. It was pure heaven. The toast was dripping with butter and the scrambled eggs to die for. She ate enough for two and then went looking for a corner store. She picked up some essentials and then headed on back to the condo.

The sun was making its way across the sky and doing an impressive job of leaving an exotic painting in its wake. She pulled out her digital camera and took over twenty shots of the brilliant sky. She watched the sun slip into the ocean. It seemed to sizzle as it sunk under the deep blue waves.

She smiled, knowing he would wake in moments. Knowing he would immediately search her out. Knowing he felt the same intense emotions as she. She wanted to show him the photos she took of the sunset. It was the only reason she took the pictures. She wanted to share something of her day with him.

The glass door slid open behind her and she turned her head towards the sound. He was fast. He slipped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her possessively. He buried his face in her tangled wind-blown hair and inhaled her scent.

"You're here. I'm so glad you're here. I was afraid you wouldn't stay." He sighed in relief and hugged her tighter.

"Of course I stayed." '_I'm not going anywhere mister,' _she thought. "Well, actually I went out and then I came back. But I wanted to be here when you woke up." She was rambling a bit. She always rambled when she was nervous. She wasn't sure how to act now that they had finally … _collided_.

"Oh! I took some pictures for you. The sunset was amazing. I thought maybe you'd like to see it?" '_Or not. Or maybe I'm a big dork.' _ She started to feel foolish the minute the words were out. So she started backtracking.

"But that's just silly. So forget about that. I …" She started off on a tangent but he cut her off midsentence.

"You took pictures for me?" _'You totally love me!'_ An overeager voice shouted in his head. He was grinning ear to ear and the sound of his voice rang through the air. He was surprised by such a sweet gesture.

"Please, show me. I want to see." He spun her around and took a hold of her forearms. He held her at arm's length and looked her up and down as if he was searching for the camera.

She sputtered. "Oh. Okay. I've got the camera here." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a little digital camera. She turned it on and brought up the most recent pictures.

He was eager, like a little boy. It was so damn cute. Her first instinct had been right. She was glad after all that she thought to take the pictures.

She suggested they upload the photos to his computer so they could view them on a larger screen. He jumped at the idea and dragged her inside to his office.

Who knew such a little gesture would make him so happy? It made her happy, she realized, to see him get so excited. Oh, she was so in love with him.

"These are great, Victoria. Thank you, so much for thinking of me. " He held up his hand when she started to insist it was nothing.

"I know. I know. They're just pictures. But the fact that you thought of me and you wanted to share this with me … it just makes me feel so … great." '_Loved_.'

"So, thanks." He kissed her tenderly on the lips and then pulled her close into a hug.

He broke contact after a moment and took her by the hand to the kitchen. "You said you went out? Did you have something to eat?"

"Yes. I'm good. I hit a dinner. Ate twice my weight in grease. I feel great." She smiled and rubbed her still full tummy for emphasis.

"Okay. Is that a good thing?" She looked content for now but he was thinking about how frequently humans have to eat. She'd need more food sooner than later.

"Do you want me to drive you to a grocery store? I'd be happy to?" This was the first of many things he would have to get used to. He had already decided that he would do whatever she needed to make this feel like her home too. And that meant having plenty of food on hand.

"Actually, I just picked up a few things at the corner store. I'm good for today." She realized he'd never offered to take her shopping for food before.

"I've been thinking a lot about what I need to change."

"You don't have to change anything Henry," she insisted.

"Yes, I do. You know I do." He sighed and looked deeply into her eyes. "I've always keep you out. We've kept each other out. But I don't want it to be like that anymore. I want you to be a part of my life Vicki."

She smiled, looked down and fidgeted before meeting his eyes again. She nodded. "You're right things have to be different. We both need to make changes Henry. Not just you."

"Yesterday, I told you I'd do 'almost anything' for you and I meant it. I want this to be your home too if you'll have it. If you hate it we can move. Find something more to your preference."

"I don't care where we live. I just want to be with you." She cupped his face gently.

"I know there must be things that you need from me … like the way I feed. I promise it will be different. I won't … _ahem_ … play with my food and I certainly won't bring my food home with me. This is _our_ home now."

She stared at him. Her mouth even hung open a moment or two before she reined it in. "I … I … thank you. That's the one thing. That was the one thing I couldn't stand. I couldn't watch that. I'm sorry if that makes me petty or selfish or whatever. I'm too possessive and I sure as hell get jealous. I don't share well." She smiled and shrugged apologetically.

He reached out and took her hand in his. "I totally understand. If you played with your food or whatever the equivalent would be … I'd get … jealous like crazy. I'd leave a trail of corpses." He shrugged and smiled apologetically back at her.

He led her towards the sofa and they sat side by side.

"Would you like to … watch me feed? It might make you feel better" he asked tentatively.

She was shocked. She didn't respond right away. Instead she looked at him closely. This was a huge thing; she knew that for a fact. This was more than an olive branch this was the whole frickin tree. "Yes, thank you Henry." She took the tree he offered and more. She took everything he offered and she gave everything back to him in return. They'd finally found each. Nothing and nobody would ever tear them apart. She'd kick their ass if they even tried.


End file.
